Shuichi May Cry re
by Sinjy
Summary: En gros le même texte que le compte yan wolfpath, dont j'ai perdu les identifiants. L'histoire est un crossover GravitationDevil May Cry, avec du sang, de la douleur physique, et un peu de scènes chaudes pour décompresser entre tout ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Shuichi may cry (re)**

**Commentaires :** Alors, disons que ce texte est déjà là, mais que j'ai fait une série de grosses bourdes. En gros que j'ai plus accés à mon compte (oubli de mon ancienne boite mail). Donc je re-poste ce texte, en écrivant la suite. Donc ne m'accusez pas de plagiat, je vous en serez très reconnaissant… '

Pour ce qui est du texte, c'est un cross-over entre Gravitation et le jeu vidéo Devil May Cry (et un autre '), y a un "pairing" Shuichi/Dante, et une partie d'un chapitre et écrit par une certaine Shizuka Kurai ;p. Bref, bonne lecture

**Bad luck for tonight**, (Shuichi May Cry I)

Il était à peu près six heures du matin lorsque Shuichi s'était réveillé pour la première fois de la journée, seul, dans ce lit froid et blanc. Il s'aperçut tout de suite qu'il n'était pas chez Yuki, mais à l'hôpital. Il contempla longuement, incrédule, la pièce propre et vide dans laquelle le destin l'avait jeté. Lorsqu'une jeune infirmière du nom de Aya Bréa vint prendre de ses nouvelles, il ne demanda pas de détails sur ses blessures, il ne demanda rien, d'ailleurs il se serait retenu de parler si elle n'avait pas entamé la discussion. Elle commença par poser le genre de questions futiles qu'aucun malade ne souhaite vraiment entendre, du genre "Ca va ?", ou encore "Vous êtes réveillé ?", mais Shuichi prit toutes ces questions assez bien, cette compagnie lui faisait du bien.

"L'homme en rouge viendra vous voir très prochainement."

C'est ce qu'elle dit avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

"Vous parlez de Yuki ?" demanda-t-il, l'air étonné.

La femme, dont la main venait d'effleurer la poignée, se retourna vers lui.

"Mais non, dit-elle en souriant, vous savez bien qu'il est mort. Qu'ils sont tous morts..."

Son air, faussement amusé, rappelait celui d'un démon. Elle disparut derrière la porte, qui émit un son léger en se refermant.

Ce qui réveilla Shuichi.

"Ho ! Excusez-moi, fit l'infirmière en entrant (elle se cambra pour saluer), je vous ai réveillé. "

- "Mademoiselle Bréa ? " fit Shuichi en ouvrant les yeux.

-" Bréa ? Non ! Moi c'est Kyoko, Yoshitomi Kyoko, ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir ! " sourit la femme (ce sourire était sincère), elle salua une nouvelle fois.

Shuichi ne parla plus pendant un moment, intrigué par les événements. Il devait avoir rêvé cette autre femme. Il demanda quand même :

"Connaissez-vous quelqu'un du nom de Aya Bréa ? "

- "Non, répondit l'infirmière, en tout cas elle ne travaille pas ici, je le saurais."

La femme se remit au travail, elle commença par regarder la fiche de soin au pied du lit (son sourire était encourageant). Ensuite elle arrangea quelques fleurs que l'on avait disposé dans des pots.

"Vous êtes très connu dans le show-biz on dirait, vous avez beaucoup de fans !"

Elle attendit que Shuichi lui réponde, mais comme il restait muet, elle continua de parler :

"On ne parle que de votre accident à la télé."

Il ne parlait toujours pas, alors elle se retourna pour voir s'il ne s'était pas rendormi, ce qui était le cas. Elle tira les rideaux pour bloquer la lumière du jour naissant, s'assit près de lui, et posa une main maternelle sur sa joue. En remontant ses couvertures, ses mains rencontrèrent un objet dur, elle le tira de dessous le drap. C'était un petit carnet (vous pensiez à autre chose ? Pervers !), au bout duquel pendait un petit crayon à papier, qui lui servait apparemment à écrire mais aussi de marque-page. Le crayon indiquait la fin d'un étrange poème. Kyoko ne put s'empêcher de prendre le début de ce poème, et de commencer sa lecture. L'écriture en elle-même était claire, sans trace de gomme, et n'avait pas l'apparence d'un brouillon. Comme si son auteur l'avait composé d'un seul jet, comme envoûté par l'écriture. Le texte était intitulé :

"Shuichi May Cry (Bad Lucky Day)"

Rappelle-toi mon cœur, cette nuit infâme,

Et ce cri d'outre-tombe glacial.

Rappelez-vous mes yeux, cette pluie de lame,

Et pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital.

Le ciel se couvrait d'un changeant voile doré.

Hélas, au fur et à mesure

Que le temps avançait, les ombres s'étiraient,

Les visages se faisaient obscurs.

Au concert j'aperçois, dans la foule ahurie,

Dans ses transports et ses clameurs.

Mon pauvre amant meurtri, mon tendre petit Yuki

Toi tu pousses des cris de douleur.

En effet, le malheur s'abat au moment où

Le ciel prend sa robe du soir.

Te guettant, tel un aigle une souris à son goût,

Une faux se lève dans le noir

Les nuages sur la foule font pleuvoir le sang,

Les pauvres humains alentour

Se change peu à peu en d'atroces morts-vivants.

La faux s'abat...

Ta tête jaillit mon amour.

Je suis là, triste mais impuissant en face de toi.

Je vis ta mort, derrière mes larmes,

Et quand pour nous sur scène l'inquiétude s'accroît

Le diable en rouge brandit son arme.

"Tu sais pas joué mec !" c'est ce que l'homme en rouge dit,

Avant de tuer mon Hiroshi.

En mourant Hiro régale les zombies.

Il sombre sans cesse, dans mon esprit.

L'homme au manteau rouge sourit d'un air altier.

Tout en son être me hante,

Ses yeux fanatiques et son regard carnassier.

La mort en rouge se nomme Dante.

L'homme aux cheveux blanc dévisage Suguru,

Puis il range ses deux pistolets.

Il sort une large épée de derrière son cou.

"Le piano c'est pour les pédés !"

Et à ces mots il s'élance à toute vitesse,

Sa lame traverse le piano.

Il pousse un cri de bonheur et la foule en liesse

Est ravie quand il tue l'ado.

Du bout de la scène,l'étranger me contemple

Avec toujours ce même regard,

Il traverse la scène en sang d'un pas si ample

Qui me fait rester l'oeil hagard.

Dans cette affaire je n'ai aucun ascendant,

De noir s'habille mon avenir

Car derrière moi il y a les morts-vivants

Et devant moi lui, mort de rire.

Je tente enfin de me défendre et de partir...

Je ne peux rien devant l'infâme.

Il me tient, me fait mal, je vois la mort venir,

Ses yeux ne reflète aucune âme.

Je vois les dents blanches briller dans son sourire,

Et enfin la peur s'efface quand,

D'un geste sidérant le fou vêtu de cuir,

M'enlace et m'embrasse ardemment.

Et son baiser langoureux m'envoûte et me berce.

Mais pourquoi donc fait-il cela ?

Je ne le comprend pas, mais ne veut pas qu'il cesse,

Son amour me remplie d'émoi.

Je m'évanouis et je fond dans ses bras...

Est-ce rêve ou réalité ?

De cette chambre d'hôpital je ne vois pas,

Mais en tout cas ce que je sais,

C'est que, s'il a assassiné tous mes amis,

Des attaches je n'ai plus.

Moi je lui ai plu, et il m'a plu moi aussi

Je retrouverais mon ange déchu.

Shuichi Shindô

"Wouah !!! C'est... étrange, ça c'est sûr ! Et t'as trouvé ça où Kyoko ?"

Lorsqu'elle avait eut finit de lire, Kyoko n'avait put s'empêcher de prendre le carnet pour le montrer à sa collègue, Mai. Elle aussi, apparemment, était impressionnée par l'étrangeté de ce poème. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans les couloirs, Mai redonna le carnet à Kyoko, qui répondit.

"Je l'ai trouver dans la chambre de ce chanteur, je l'ai déjà dit, écoute quand je te parle ! "

- "Tu crois qu'il a vraiment écrit ça à l'hôpital ? "

- "Et quand sinon ? Ce poème parle de son concert de la veille."

Elle discutèrent pendant leur pause de cet étrange poète, et de son texte, à la fois morbide et beau.

"Excusez-moi ! Mesdemoiselles ?"

Un homme blond se tenait devant les deux jeunes femmes, il semblait perdu.

"J'avais un ami, qui occupait la chambre 223 ce matin, il devait être cinq heures du mat' quand je l'ai quitté. Je suis retourné dans sa chambre il y a peu de temps, mais il n'y était pas.

-" Ha, excusez-nous ! répondit Mai, nous n'avons pris notre service que ce matin, vers huit heures, nous ne sommes pas au courant de... "

- "Attends Mai ! la fit stopper Kyoko, il me semble que je connais le patient de la 223. N'était-ce pas le dénommé Suichi Shindô ? "demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

- "Si, répondit l'homme, d'un air un peu stressé, où est-il ? "

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas ! répondit l'infirmière, on l'a juste changé de place. "

- "Pourquoi ? " s'enquit l'homme.

-" Ho, c'est tout bête ! répondit Kyoko, le nom de son ancienne chambre avait filtré chez ses fans, alors on a préféré le changer pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Puis-je connaître votre nom ? Si c'est votre ami, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous lui rendiez visite. "

- "Heu, Eiri Yuki."

Les deux infirmières, ayant reconnu le nom de l'homme, se regardèrent en se retenant de rire. Kyoko ouvrit le carnet et en interpréta quelques bribes avec humour :

"Son pauvre amant meurtri ? Vous êtes son tendre petit Yuki ? "

-" Pardon ? " lâcha Yuki dans un mélange d'étonnement et de colère (et en se demandant comment des FEMMES pouvait ne pas le reconnaître, lui, l'un des plus grands écrivains en vogue).

- "Ho, ce n'est rien, répondit Kyoko, distraitement, en passant vous pourrez lui rendre son carnet ? C'est la chambre 456 !"

Eiri Yuki s'empara du carnet en pestant contre le culot de ces femmes, puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit ami. Dans son dos les deux petites infirmières ricanèrent.

Shuichi, dans sa chambre, venait juste de se réveiller. Il repensa à cette étrange femme, il la revit fermer cette porte et dire :

"L'homme en rouge viendra vous voir très prochainement."

Il se rappela son sourire, le même que...

"Shuichi ? fit Yuki en entrant à pas de loup, tu dors ?"

Pas de réponse, Yuki entrouvrit la porte et...

"YUKI !!!! -" fit soudain un Shuichi surexcité.

Il avait d'abord cru, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, que l'homme en rouge était revenu, mais il n'en était rien. Son visiteur était un revenant, qui, dans d'autre univers, semblait être mort.

Etait-il vraiment vivant ?

"Content de voir que tu es aussi enthousiaste ! " fit Yuki.

- "Je... (Shuichi s'arrêta un instant de parler, car il avait un peu honte de ce qu'il allait dire)... je te croyais mort... "

- "C'est quoi c'est conneries ?"

La question de Yuki le confortait dans son idée que la vision d'apocalypse n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il demanda cependant des explications, pour être sur :

"Toi aussi, tu étais au concert. "

- "Oui, répondit, et je t'ai vu tombé."

Shuichi hésita longuement, afin de pouvoir formuler sa question. Pour pas qu'il ne le croit fou. Pour qu'il croit en son histoire, à la mort en rouge. Il réfléchit si longuement que se fut Yuki qui troubla le silence :

"Je n'ai pas était décapité, si c'est ce que tu oses penser. Et (Il lui montra le carnet.), rien de tout cela ne s'est passé."

Il lança le carnet à Shuichi, qui ne semblait pas comprendre. En fait il ne comprenait plus rien...

Il lut le contenu de son propre carnet, toutes ces notes qui lui étaient personnelles.

Pourquoi était-il entre les mains de Yuki ?

Il lut ce fameux poème, ne se rappelant qu'à peine l'avoir écrit.

"Cette chanson, tu l'as écrit ici non ? J'ai vu deux infirmières en bas qui se battait pour la lire."

Shuichi n'essaya pas de répondre à cette question, il ne savait pas où, ni quand, ni comment il avait put écrire un texte aussi...

"Etrange ton texte, reprit Yuki, c'est un poème plus qu'une chanson. "

- "Ou... oui..." hésita Shuichi.

L'avait-il écrit lui même ?

"C'est vraiment différent de ce que tu écris d'habitude."

Yuki souriait en disant cela, mais Shuichi n'osa pas prendre ça en compte. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que Yuki trouve son texte bon dés le premier coup d'œil.

"C'est peut-être bien meilleur que ce que moi je pourrais écrire !"

Yuki venait vraiment de dire ça ? Il ne rêvait pas ? En fait... peut-être que si, peut-être qu'il rêvait. Ces derniers temps il avait du mal à distinguer le réel du rêve.

"Je plaisante pas, Shuichi ! Shuichi ? "

-" Hein ? fit l'intéressé, Tu crois vraiment ? "

- "Oui ! Vraiment ! répondit Yuki, enfin, pour faire une bonne chanson de ça, il faudrait peut-être adapter le texte à une rythmique lente et larmoyante. Tu pourrais crier certaines paroles, et en murmurer d'autres. Il faut aussi changer le titre, il est trop agressif, et inventer des couplets et un vrai refrain, et puis on pourrait..."

Yuki était en train de critiquer finalement, donc Shuichi devait être dans la réalité...

"Que s'est-il passé ? " demanda Shuichi.

-" Tu étais en train de chanter, et puis tout à coup tu t'es évanoui. "

- "Pourquoi ? "

- "Crise d'appendicite, lâcha Yuki d'un ton froid, tu n'a rien senti avant le concert ?"

En y repensant, il avait senti quelque chose, oui, mais il avait pris son état nauséeux et les douleurs aux ventres pour les symptômes du trac qui caractérisaient chacune de ses entrées sur scène.

"Si, je crois, fit Shuichi, avant d'entrer sur scène. "

- "Tu n'a pas l'air convaincu, Shuichi."

Non, il n'était pas convaincu du tout de cette version des faits. Il se demanda tout de même si la perte de conscience faisait partie des symptômes de l'appendicite. Une partie de son esprit lui disait que oui, l'autre contestait ce fait avec violence, répétant que Yuki était mort, que seul Dante, l'ange déchu, existait.

"Tu te demandes peut-être comment tu as perdu conscience, non ? demanda Yuki (Shuichi fit oui de la tête) Eh bien... T'étais en train de chanter, on sentait que tu avais un problème, et puis subitement on t'as vu te plier en deux en poussant des cris de douleurs. Tu t'es approché trop près du bord de la scène, et soudain ton pied a basculé dans le vide. Personne n'a eu le temps de te rattraper. Ta tête a heurté le bord de la scène au niveau de la tempe..."

Suichi porta sa main à son oreille en entendant ces mots, il sentit le bandage qui couvrait sa tête. Il entendait aussi deux voix se battre sous son crâne : "Il ment !(Non, c'est la stricte vérité.) Sûrement pas, la mort était en rouge, et ça c'est la vérité. (Yuki n'est pas mort.) Si, tu te méprend !

Cette guerre intérieure le rongeait, son crâne semblait sur le point d'exploser.

"Yuki, va-t'en..."

La réplique de Shuichi choqua l'homme aux cheveux blonds, mais il obtempéra, mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Il sortit. Suichi ferma les yeux, il s'endormit...

"Tu l'aimais ton pédé ?"

Shuichi rouvrit les yeux lentement, intrigué par la question qu'on venait de lui poser (qui avait dit ça ?). Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et la terreur y vint s'imprimer lorsqu'il découvrit celui qui avait parlé. C'était cet homme, Dante. Il était assis dans une pose nonchalante, en équilibre sur le rebord du lit, en train de lire son carnet.

"Hein ? " répondit-il, incrédule, à la mort en rouge.

-" T'as vraiment la tête dans l'cul toi ! "

- "Qui êtes vous ?"

L'homme aux cheveux blancs ne répondit pas, à la place il dit :

"Il est plutôt cool ton poème !Y a plein de morts partout, je pensais pas qu'une sous-créature comme toi pouvait écrire des trucs aussi morbide !!! Tu sais que, grâce à toi, l'espèce humaine est remontée dans mon estime ?"

Il partit encore de ce rire de dément, se leva, puis il posa sa main sur le visage de Shuichi.

"Tu es le seul qui ne soit pas mort au concert, et tu sais pourquoi ? "

-" Parce que vous m'avez sauvé, dit Shuichi sur un ton à la fois affirmatif et ennuyé, Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi."

Il sentit le pouce de l'homme en rouge sur sa joue, il sentit que l'ongle traversait sa peau. Il lui fit une petite griffure qui se mit à saigner aussitôt, elle suivait une ligne parallèle à son œil. Soudain il se pencha sur le visage de Shuichi et l'embrassa longuement. Ce baiser fut aussi surprenant que celui qu'il avait reçu de lui au concert, et Shuichi en profita jusqu'au bout.

"Moi non, fit Dante en se relevant, je ne sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Au départ, j'étais là pour donner un concert hard-rock à des démons, juste pour ça. Les humains présents nous avaient servi de... et bien de... ho, laisse tomber, même un humain comme toi ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y a de si bon à tuer et à massacrer."

Shuichi ne put retenir une expression de dégoût. L'autre s'en aperçut, mais continua de parler :

"Tu devais faire partie de toutes ces victimes, mais lorsque tu t'es évanoui, j'ai décider de te garder en vie. "

- "Vous êtes... " articula difficilement Shuichi.

- "Hou là non !!! Je suis pas pédé !!!"

Shuichi sourit en devinant le mensonge dans sa voix, puis répondit :

"Moi non plus je ne pensais pas l'être avant de sortir avec Yuki"

La remarque dut énerver l'homme, ou en tout cas le blesser dans son honneur, car il se leva d'un bloc. Pendant qu'il se retournait et marchait vers la fenêtre, Shuichi eut le temps d'admirer ses armes (deux pistolets, l'un noir, l'autre blanc et une immense épée à double tranchant) qui se balançaient en suivant les mouvements de son dos. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et s'assit sur son rebord, le dos tourné vers l'extérieur. Shuichi se dit qu'il fallait absolument lui demander quelque chose, il s'écria :

"Je vous reverrais un jour ?"

Il répondit d'un ton plus que sincère :

"Dans tes rêves, probablement..."

Puis il se laissa glissé dans l'ouverture, comme ferait un plongeur sous-marin.

Suichi était réveillé lorsque Yuki rentra une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se cacha la joue avec sa main. Yuki entra, se demandant comment la fenêtre s'était ouverte toute seule. Shuichi répondit qu'une infirmière venait de passer, ce qui était faux, puis il demanda à Yuki de sortir, de rentrer chez lui, il n'était utile qu'il reste à s'emmerder ici.

Yuki refusa un moment, mais finit enfin par accepter. Quand il fut sortit, Shuichi enleva sa main de la joue, elle était en sang. Le sang de la blessure que lui avait infligé en rêve (ce n'était pas un rêve) l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il ressortit de dessous les couvertures ce qu'il avait découvert en se réveillant quelques minutes auparavant : la boîte d'un jeu vidéo intitulé "Devil May Cry", et sur laquelle on voyait Dante, magnifique, posait avec son éternelle arrogance.

En y repensant, il se dit qu'il avait déjà vu cette femme (Aya Bréa) dans un autre jeu vidéo. Il ouvrant la boîte du jeu dont Dante était le héros, et s'aperçut que quelqu'un y avait laissé un message en lettre de sang :

"Bienvenu dans mon monde."

Il étudia le livret vendu avec le jeu, tout en se disant qu'il lui faudrait maintenant s'acheter une Playstation 2. Il comprit en fait que tout était réel, Yuki était aussi vivant que Dante, et ça c'était la vérité.

**Commentaire de fin :**

Si Dante lisait cette fic, je suis sûr qu'il me tuerait. Si vous ne le connaissiez pas c'est un être macho, antipathique, et à l'esprit franchement dérangé. Au départ, je ne voulais pas qu'il aille embrasser Shuichi, je voulais juste qu'il le tue. Mais, au moment où j'ai écrit le poème, et que je suis arrivé à la mort de Shuichi sur scène, j'ai vu l'image de Dante en train de l'embrasser. C'était la seule chose qui, à mon sens, devait se produire (et si vous êtes pas d'accord je demande à Dante qu'il vous enfonce Alastor en travers de la gorge).

Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une suite (à part si vous me suppliez a genou), car je suis fatigué de me demander ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Ha, au fait, Aya Bréa appartient au jeu "Parasite Eve" un et deux (deux jeux géniaux), sortis sur Playstation (et je ne l'ai PAS incluse dans la fic QUE parce que ça me faisait fantasmé à mort de la voir en tenue d'infirmière), et Dante appartient donc au jeu "Devil May Cry" un, deux (n'achetez pas celui-là, à part si vous voulez d'un Dante pisse-froid et désabusé) et trois, sortis sur Playstation 2 (bientôt Devil May Cry 4 sur Playstation 3).

Ben, voilà, c'est fini ! Vous z'avez aimé ? Vous z'avez tout compris ? J'espère sincèrement que je vous ai donné envie de poser des tas de questions sur mon texte, et que vous comprenez pas la moitié du quart du comportement de Shuichi. Pourquoi délaisse-t-il Yuki ? Pourquoi ce Dante le fait-il tant fantasmer ? Alors ? Est-il fou, ou en contact avec un autre monde ? Ou peut-être que la mort en rouge est la vérité ! Peut-être sont-ils tous morts, et peut-être que Shuichi n'arrive pas à se l'avouer à lui-même ! Ou, peut-être est-il juste surmené par son appendicite et qu'il délire ! Peut-être est-ce MOI qui délire, ou... peut-être est-ce VOUS... Nyah !!! Ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bon finalement, j'ai fais une suite. J'avais pas envie au début mais bon, cette histoire m'obsède et je ne veux rien entreprendre d'autre avant de l'avoir fini. Donc je vais continuer les étranges aventures de Shuichi. Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous allez le regretter...

Conversation téléphonique :

Hiroshi : Allô ? Alors tu l'as retrouvé ?

Yuki : Non ! Malheureusement, mais je sais qu'il est revenu chez moi quand je le cherchais, et qu'il a pris des habits.

Hiroshi : Vraiment ! Mais, pourquoi il serait reparti alors ? Tu crois qu'il est dans son appart' à lui ?

Yuki : Non ! J'y ai téléphoné, et en plus j'y suis allé figure-toi !

Hiroshi : T'es sûr ? Peut-être que lorsque tu y es allé il était parti chez toi. Il t'a pas trouvé, alors il est rentré chez lui et vous vous êtes croisé sans vous voir.

Yuki : Hiro-chan, mon ami, je trouve tes suppositions plus que pathétiques, si tu veux savoir. C'est parce que tu es anxieux que tu poses des questions aussi STUPIDES ?!?!!??

Hiroshi : Eh mec ! Calmos !! T'énerves pas !!!

Yuki : Bon, d'après ce que j'ai vu chez moi, Shuichi a filé directement dans la chambre, et a pris son manteau de fourrure et la combinaison SM que vous avez utilisé lors d'un concert.

Hiroshi : La combi SM ???

Yuki : J'ai pas le temps de te raconter ma vie !!! Et puis si tu te rappelle pas de ça...

Hiroshi : Ho, si justement, j'm'en souviens très bien de cette combinaison. Il l'avait achetée pour faire plus gothique. C'était quand on avait fait la première partie de "Moi Dix Moi". C'est plutôt le fait qu'elle soit chez toi qui m'intrigue... c'est le manager de Bad Luck qui garde les costumes. Comment ça se fait que cette combi soit chez toi ? Me dit pas que vous l'utilisez en dehors des concerts ! Remarque je te comprends, ça doit être super existant pour toi de le voir dans une combinaison aussi sex...

Yuki : Arrête tes conneries ! Je te rappelle que Shuichi s'est pratiquement enfui de l'hôpital, et qu'il est à présent en train de faire je ne sais quoi dans les rues de Tokyo. Il est seul, il peut se faire racketter, violer, ou même tuer pendant que toi tu débites ton FLOT DE CONNERIES !!!

Hiroshi : M'engueule pas !! C'est pas moi qui aie abandonné Shuichi quand il était aux urgences !!!

Yuki : T'y étais même pas toi alors ta gueule !!!

Hiroshi : Eh !!! C'est pas moi son petit copain OK ? En plus j'ai été bloqué à l'entrée par la foule de paparazzi et de journalistes. T'aurait voulût que toute la presse japonaise se ramène dans sa chambre ?

Yuki : Fais moi rire ! Comme si moi j'avais pas ce genre de problèmes avec mes fans ! Tu te crois célèbre avec ton groupe minable ?

Hiroshi : Quoi ? Dis tout de suite que ce que chante "Bad Luck" c'est d'la merde !!

Yuki : J'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais faudrait pas non plus que tu te prennes pour le guitariste de "Muse" !!!

Hiroshi : Han !! Qui t'es pour dire ça d'abord, je paris que tu connais même pas son nom au guitariste de "Muse".

Yuki : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle !!!!

Hiroshi : Ne me prend pas de haut parce que t'écris des histoires de cul entièrement pompées sur du Yasunari Kawabata !!!

Yuki : De quoi tu parles ?

Hiroshi : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Et puis si tu connais pas Kawabata, alors tu ferais mieux de lire ses bouquins parce que eux au moins sont bien écrits, pas comme les tiens. Et puis lui au moins a reçu des prix nobel pour son talent !!!

Yuki : Bon !! Tu fous quoi ? Tu essaye de chercher Shuichi ou bien tu étales ta pitoyable connaissance ?

Hiroshi : Tu me donnes envie de gerber avec ton ego démesuré !! J'ai pas à recevoir tes ordres d'abord!!!

Yuki : Hiroshi, c'est de la santé de Shuichi dont il est question, alors s'il te plaît redescend sur Terre !!!

Hiroshi : Ha bon ? Parce que tu t'intéresse quand même à lui ? On dirait pas à t'entendre parler !!!

Yuki : Bip... Bip... Bip...

Hiroshi : Yuki ? T'as raccroché ? YUKI FILS DE PUTE !!!

Yuki venait de raccrocher rageusement, son appartement redevint totalement silencieux. D'après le personnel de l'hôpital, Shuichi était parti depuis plus d'une heure, seul, et personne n'avait pu l'en empêcher. Selon toute vraisemblance il était revenu à la maison pour prendre des habits, puis il était reparti. Pour le reste, tout était flou. Il resta un moment debout, à gamberger. Peut-être avait-il mis trop d'espace entre eux deux ? Peut-être que sa froideur naturelle avait fini par éteindre les ardeurs de Shuichi ? Il essaya, dans un ultime espoir, de rappeler Shuichi sur son portable. En cherchant son nom dans les numéros favoris, il se dit que cette action était vaine, qu'il ne répondrait (encore) pas. Il fit quand même le numéros, et, après quelques secondes d'attentes, il eu la bonne surprise d'entendre la voix de son amant dans le combiné.

"Yuki ? T'es où ?"

- Chez moi, répondit l'homme, et toi ? T'étais où, merde ? On était tous à ta recherche !

- Vraiment ? fit Shuichi, je suis désolé. J'avais des courses à faire.

- Mais, t'es sorti quand de l'hôpital ?

- Dès que j'ai pu. Mais comme personne n'était là à ce moment j'ai décidé de partir seul."

Des courses à faire ? C'est tout ? Et lui qui avait cru son pauvre petit Shuichi perdu à jamais !

"J'arrive ! fit Shuichi.

- Mais, répondit Yuki, quand ?

- T'auras même pas le temps d'ouvrir ta porte que je serais déjà derrière."

Yuki plissa son front en entendant cette réplique de Shuichi, mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications, son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte. Il descendit la petite marche de l'entrée, au-delà de laquelle il ne fallait pas marcher en chaussure. Sans y croire, il mit la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Et ho, surprise, il y trouva...

Rien du tout... comme il avait prévu ! Il avait quand même eu Shuichi au téléphone, donc il se dit qu'il allait bientôt surg...

"Bouh !!!

- Ouaaaaa-yyyyyaaaaaaahhhh !!!!!"

C'est à ça que ressembla le cri que Yuki poussa lorsqu'il vit surgir dans l'encadrement de sa porte une tête sortie de nulle part, et qui le toisait d'un air enjoué.

"Bonk !!!"

C'est ce que fit son pied lorsque, de peur, Yuki recula dans l'entrée et s'entrava dans la petite marche qui s'y trouvait.

"Ka-boum !!!"

Et voici ce que firent ses fesses lorsqu'elles touchèrent le sol.

"Eh bé Yuki ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? fit Shuichi en entrant dans l'appartement.

- Conneriedeputaindemachindemerdealacon !!!! grommela Yuki dans sa barbe. Shuichi !! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me faire une frousse pareille ????"

Yuki se releva avant que Shuichi puisse aller l'aider, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à face. La colère se lisait dans les yeux de Yuki.

Shuichi lui opposa un regard étonné. Yuki continua de le regarder avec rage. Shuichi soutint ce regard. Yuki ne sourcilla même pas d'un poil. Shuichi le fixa avec application. Yuki resta impassible. Soudain un énorme sourire vint illuminer le visage de Shuichi. Yuki (qui se rappela avoir déjà vécu cette scène) abandonna la partie, et s'en alla dans le salon.

"Ba ? s'étonna Shuichi en suivant Yuki à l'intérieur de l'appartement, t'es fâché ?"

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il vit Yuki affalé dans le canapé, en train de zapper nerveusement devant la télé.

"Tu boudes ? fit Shuichi, un poil moqueur.

- Ho ! Tais-toi un peu ! lui lança Yuki. Tu ne sais pas rester sérieux cinq minutes ? Moi je te croyais mort et...

- Excuse-moi, pouffa Shuichi dans un sourire jovial."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, Shuichi regardant Yuki qui zappait négligemment, sans même vraiment regarder l'écran de télévision.

"Heu, dit Shuichi, brisant le silence, tu ne compte pas vraiment regarder la télé !

- Non, répondit Yuki d'un air absent et rageur, Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aurais bien voulût essayer ça..."

Shuichi sortit d'un grand sac en plastique un

drôle d'objet noir, de forme rectangulaire, que Yuki ne tarda à reconnaître :

"T'as acheté une Playstation 2 ?

- Ouich !!! Elle est belle non ?

- Et, t'as acheté un jeu pour aller avec ?"

Lorsque son compagnon répondit, dans un sursaut d'excitation, "OUICHH", Yuki s'attendit à voir un jeu du genre "Hamtaro : Petits hamster, grandes aventures !" ou encore "Lamulama le gentil lama contre docteur Tulanature", mais à la place il vit apparaître devant ses yeux ébahis un Shoot em'all de (pardonnez-moi l'expression) pur ouf : "Devil May Cry 3". Ce jeu, en plus d'être gore et hyper violent, et de posséder une prise en main complexe mais purement jouissive, se permettait d'avoir un personnage principal (Dante) complètement dément, antipathique, et sans pitié. Bref, pour résumer, Yuki était fou d'impatience à l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir jouer à ce jeu.

Yuki avait déjà dit que, s'il achetai ne Playstation 2, ce serait avec ce jeu là, c'est tout naturellement qu'il pensa que Shuichi lui offrait en cadeau.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû Shuichi, étouffa-t-il dans un (léger) sourire, tu aurais dû prendre un jeu qui te plaisait à toi.

- Justement, répondit l'homme aux cheveux roses, j'adoooooorre Devil may Cry !!!!

- C'est ça… fit Yuki de dépit, Tu es trop gentil avec moi, ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire !

- Je rigole pas Yuki, j'aime vraiment ce jeu !

- Mais, fit Yuki de dépit, ce jeu regorge de démons effrayant et c'est du concentré de violence pure…

- Et alors ? C'est ça qui est bon !!"

Comme Shuichi commençait à brancher sa nouvelle acquisition, Yuki, tout en se demandant quelles sortes d'idées morbides passaient dans la tête de son ami, se leva en direction de la cuisine.

"Tu ne veux pas regarder ? demanda Shuichi.

- Heu, je dois préparer le dîner..."

Ce qui était en partie vrai, bien entendu car il était 21 heures, mais, même si cela ne pressait pas à la minute, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir un peu au comportement de son compagnon.

Shuichi resta donc dans le salon, il acheva de connecter les derniers cables à la télé, puis alluma toutes les machines. Le jeu débutait par une cinématique, montrant l'homme au manteau rouge et aux cheveux blancs (Dante) en train d'affronter un autre homme à la même couleur de cheveux (bien qu'il les faisait tenir en arrière, alors que Dante les laissait retomber sur son visage), celui-là portait un manteau bleu, et semblait bien plus fort que son adversaire.

Shuichi laissa passer la cinématique avec un regard d'admiration pour les guerriers. Lorsque l'écran titre apparut, il commença à lâcher la manette, puis sortit de son long manteau noir (il l'avait gardé sur lui) un objet noir ressemblant à un téléphone portable. Cet objet possédait un petit bouton rouge sur le coté, et sur le dessus il y avait deux petites pointes métalliques. Il déposa négligemment l'objet sur le canapé, puis entreprit de fouiller la poche revolver de son manteau.

"C'est quoi ce truc que t'as sorti de ta poche ?"

Shuichi sursauta en entendant Yuki surgir de nulle part, il se retourna d'un geste brusque et fourra sa main dans la poche intérieur de son manteau.

Yuki eût un mouvement de recul en voyant le regard de son amant, un regard de tueur, froid et glacial. Pendant un moment il crût même qu'il allait sortir une arme de son manteau. Cette vision le glaça d'effroi.

Mais Shuichi n'en fit rien, à la place il se détendit, ressortit sa main et s'exclama :

"Fiou, tu m'as fait peur ! Ca va pas la tête ?

- Je t'ai posé une question, lâcha Yuki d'une voix sèche (il n'avait pas laissé paraître sa peur), Qu'est-ce tu viens de sortir de ta poche ?

- Hein ? J'ai rien sorti de ma poche !

- Arrête de mentir !

- Je t'assure, j'ai juste pris la télécommande tout à l'heure et..."

La télécommande ? Ouais... Peut-être que ce n'était que ça. Mais pourtant il lui avait semblé que Shuichi venait de sortir l'objet de sa poche... A moins que se soit juste une illusion d'optique.

"Attend un peu Shui-chan !

- Quoi ?

- La télécommande est sur la télé, rétorqua Yuki, alors que tu as posé l'objet sur la table derrière toi.

- Bon O.K. !!!"

Shuichi consentit enfin à lui montrer ce qu'il avait essayé de cacher, c'était une petite matraque électrique. Devant l'air choqué de Yuki, Shuichi s'expliqua rapidement, en disant qu'il avait ça dans un magasin qui vend des surplus de l'armée. Il essaya de le rassurer en disant que cette arme était vendu sans certificat, et qu'elle n'était pas si dangereuse qu'elle en avait l'air.

"Mais, s'insurgea Yuki, à quoi cela va te servir ?

- Eh Yuki, je te rappelle que je fais des tas de concert à présent, et que j'ai peut-être autant de fans que d'ennemis. Je voudrais pas me faire violer encore une fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Oui, s'excusa Yuki, bien-sûr, pardonne-moi de m'être énervé contre toi."

Comme Yuki restait planté là, à s'excuser pour pas grand-chose, Shuichi l'invita à regarder le jeu. L'écrivain accepta en feignant une expression de total dédain (Même si, en lui-même il BOUILLONNAIT d'excitation). Il s'assit à coté de Shuichi, celui-ci lui expliqua que, s'il arrivait un peu plus loin dans le jeu, il pourrait débloquer un mode deux joueurs, et qu'il pourrait ainsi se bastonner ensemble contre les "vilains pas beaux" (ne perdez pas de vue que c'est Shuichi qui parle). En attendant ils jouèrent tous les deux à tour de rôle. Yuki lui prit le pad des mains.

"Eh ! Yuki ! T'avais pas le dîner à préparer ?

- Hein ? fit vaguement l'intéressé, tout en torpillant la gueule d'un démon avec ses flingues, il ajouta ensuite, encore surexcité par le fait de pouvoir glisser sur le corps du démon tombé à terre pour pouvoir cribler tout le monde de plomb avant de sauter et de martyriser un dernier monstre avec son épée : J'ai commandé une pizza !"

Au bout de quatre heures environ (il était minuit), alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de jouer (ils avaient quand même fait une pause pour manger), Yuki commença à s'endormir sur Shuichi. Ce dernier le laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule, contemplant avec admiration la beauté de ses cheveux blonds. Il passa délicatement sa main dans ces reflets mordorés, trouvant dans ce geste une entière plénitude, et la sensation de ne plus existait que pour lui.

Une larme coula le long du visage de l'homme aux cheveux roses, traçant sur sa joue un sillon au goût humide et salé, emplit d'un sentiment de bonheur partagé.

"Il faudra bien le tuer un jour pourtant, annonça une voix surgit d'outre-tombe.

- Dante, souffla Shuichi dans un soupir, dois-je vraiment le faire ?"

Shuichi était toujours agenouillé par terre, tenant son ami endormi dans ses bras. Seulement l'appartement autour avait laissé place à l'allée centrale d'une immense cathédrale.

"Dante ! reprit la voix d'outre-tombe, ce nom ne doit pas être prononcé ici. Tu es en train de profaner ce lieu sacré."

La voix était grave, mais ce n'était pas celle de Dante, Shuichi se leva, étonné. Yuki restait endormi à ses pieds, mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Il se retourna pour faire face au chœur de la cathédrale, il vit de grands rayons de lumière blanche filtrer à travers les vitraux du mur de gauche. Les rayons venaient inonder l'allée devant lui, il se tenait juste à l'entrée, le dos à la porte. L'homme qui venait de parler pour la deuxième fois avait le visage caché par cette lumière aveuglante.

"Traverse la lumière, et lave-toi de tes péchés, annonça l'homme mystérieux."

Shuichi commença à avancer, il traversa le premier rayon de lumière, soudain il se sentit soulagé d'un poids en lui. Cet effet lui fit une drôle d'impression, mais il continua, il traversa le deuxième rayon, puis le troisième, se sentant de mieux en mieux. Il se retourna un moment pour voir Yuki, mais le vit soudain disparaître, comme s'il se faisait aspirer par le sol. Il se tourna vers l'homme, sans se soucier de son ami. Il traversa le quatrième rayon, son euphorie grandissante le guidant totalement.

Lorsqu'il eut franchi le sixième rayon, il vit l'homme étrange. Il était habillé d'un smoking noir.

"Traverse le dernier rayon, dit-il, tu sera pardonné de tes pêchés"

Shuichi fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la lumière. Soudain un bruit assourdissant retentit dans l'église. Shuichi s'aperçut tout de suite que ce bruit provenait du grand vitrail circulaire qui surplombait le bâtiment. Quelqu'un venait de le franchir, le brisant littéralement en mille morceaux. Le nouveau venu chevauchait une moto monstrueuse, et il portait un manteau rouge que Shuichi reconnut immédiatement.

"Booouuuuyyyyaaaa !!!!"

C'est que fit l'homme en pénétrant dans la cathédrale, il sauta de sa monture en vol, et elle vint s'écraser lourdement aux pieds de Shuichi. Une plaque d'immatriculation ornait l'arrière du véhicule, on pouvait y lire "conception". L'homme au manteau rouge et au cheveux blancs posa un regard arrogant aux personnes alentour, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme au costard, qui lui dit d'un air dédaigneux :

"Monsieur Dante, Encore vous…

- Eh ouais, mon pote ! C'est moi ! répondit Dante. Je suis imma(tri)culé conception !"

Il se mit à rire (tout seul) de sa blague, l'homme au costard appela discrètement deux anges guerriers contre lui. Les deux anges s'envolèrent vers leur cible en brandissant fièrement leurs épées, tout en déployant leurs ailes immenses. Le premier prit assez de plomb dans la tête pour ouvrir un magasin d'armes, quant à l'autre il fut presque simultanément coupé en deux par l'épée du guerrier. Ce dernier rangea son fusil dans son étui, puis dégaina un flingue en le pointant sur l'homme au costard.

"Tu auras affaire à mon maître si je meurs, fit l'homme au costume.

- Si tu savais à quel point je m'en torche les steaks mon gars ! répondit Dante, et d'ailleurs si tu retrouve 'God' là-haut, dis-lui que bientôt il va se retrouver avec Alastor enfoncé du troufion jusqu'aux amydales."

Il prononça ses mots en montrant bien son épée. L'homme au costard répondit d'un air de dédain :

« Tu es vraiment l'être le plus infâme qu'il m'aie été possible de rencontrer. »

Dante le regarda en souriant, puis il logea une balle dans le crâne de l'homme en costume noir en rétorquant d'une voix grave : "Amen" . L'homme s'écroula à terre dans un bruit sourd. Puis il leva la tête et dit :

"Reste où tu es, Shuichi."

Shuichi obéit à l'homme en rouge, il resta calme, immobile, et attendit que la situation évolue d'elle-même.

Soudain un ange immaculé surgit de derrière Dante, Shuichi se dit qu'il était plus fort que les deux autres, car il possédait deux paires d'ailes. Il fondit sur sa cible sans un bruit, et lorsqu'il fut tout près de Dante, que sa lame allait bientôt fracasser son crâne, celui-ci se retourna violemment, brandissant son épée contre son agresseur.

Les deux lames furent à deux doigts de s'entrechoquer, mais elles ne firent que se croiser. On entendit seulement le bruit du sang se répandant sur le sol. Dante lâcha le revolver qu'il tenait dans la main gauche, tandis que, de l'autre main, il finissait de trancher le bras de l'ange. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de s'apercevoir que le membre qui tenait sa hache ne se raccordait plus au reste de son corps, que déjà il ressentait le poing gauche de Dante lui traverser le ventre.

Shuichi regarda la scène jusqu'au bout, même lorsque son ami empala cet ange sur son bras, il ne détourna le regard. A présent qu'il revoyait Dante "en vrai", devant lui, il avait envie de lui poser un tas de questions. Il observa cet étrange étranger, ne sachant toujours pas s'il pouvait le considérer comme un ami. De dos il paraissait serein, il ne voyait pas le sourire dément qu'il devait être en train de présenter à sa victime, qui agonisait dans ses bras.

"Shuichi, il faut qu'on parte d'ici !"

Il dit cela sans se retourner, posa simplement son pied sur le revolver (celui qu'il venait de faire tomber), et, d'un geste bref, il fit glisser l'arme dans les pieds de Shuichi.

"Vas-y ! Prend-le !"

Shuichi considéra l'ordre avec réticence, donnant sur l'arme un regard dubitatif.

"Non ! Tu ne dois pas pactiser avec ce démon !"

Shuichi releva la tête subitement, pour savoir d'où provenait cette voix féminine.

"Tu ferais vraiment la pire bêtise de ta vie, mon fils !"

Cette femme qui venait de remplacer l'homme au costume semblait tout droit sortie des années hippies. Non pas dans son accoutrement, car elle portait une très longue toge blanche et avait laisser ses longs cheveux noirs retomber sur ses reins (sans aucun accessoire pour les attacher, mais dans son attitude). Elle regardait Shuichi comme si elle avait été sa mère, levant un doigt vers lui en signe de menace, mais cette apparente sévérité ne cachait en rien son air jovial et amusé. Shuichi s'aperçut que cette femme lui faisait étrangement penser à Whoopy Golberg, dans le film "Sister Act". Une Whoopy Golberg version blanche, bien entendu.

"Ecoute, mon fils, fit la dame en blanc, la violence n'attire que la violence en retour. Je te croyais pourtant bien moins idiot que tous ces autres baka d'humains."

Sa façon de parler faisait d'elle un personnage à la fois autoritaire mais gentil, le genre qui vous caresse la joue après l'avoir frappée violemment.

Dante qui, entre temps, avait reposé le cadavre encore chaud de l'ange guerrier, se retourna, et contempla Whoopy Golberg avait un regard glacial. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, d'un air trop sérieux pour être naturel.

"Tu n'oserais tout de même pas lever la main sur moi ? demanda la femme.

- Tu te défendrais de toutes façons ! répondit Dante, toujours aussi sérieux.

- Mais même, fit Whoopy Golberg en souriant, je sais que tu ne feras jamais ça !

- Vieille folle, fit froidement Dante. Tu crois que ton âge te permet de prévoir les réactions des gens ?

- Les tiennes en tout cas, répondit-elle sans montrer de peur, tu es trop prévisible, mon petit chou."

Un silence se fit entre les deux protagonistes. Il fut soudain brisé par la lame de Dante, qui fendit l'air en direction de la femme. Elle n'eut qu'un geste à faire pour écarter la menace de l'arme de façon indéniable, un seul geste de la main et un incantation prononcée simultanément :

"Shoki no batsu !!!" (trad : croix de l'esprit sain)

De sa main surgit une immense croix de lumière, qui percuta Dante à pleine vitesse, et qui l'envoya contre le mur (dans lequel il fit d'ailleurs un trou béant). Shuichi profita de ce que la femme avait le dos tourné pour s'emparer de l'arme. Il pointait à présent le revolver sur le femme. Il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer pour sauver Dante.

Soudain un énorme gouffre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Il en lâcha le revolver, et tenta de se retenir par tous les moyens, mais il se sentait aspiré par le sol. Whoopy Golberg se tourna vers Shuichi, et lui tendit une main amicale.

"Tu t'enfonces dans le péché mon grand, prends ma main avant de perdre la raison !"

Sans même y réfléchir, Shuichi traversa le dernier rayon de lumière en sautant sur cette main tendu, se raccrochant à elle de toutes ses forces bien que Dante lui ait interdit de faire ça. Ce n'est pas son cœur qui le guida à ce moment, simplement une vieille peur enfouie dans les tripes de tout homme sur Terre.

La peur de la mort.

Shuichi sentit son corps tracté vers le haut, puis s'élevait, s'élevait encore. Tout devint blanc autour de lui...

Shuichi était parti, il le savait. Shuichi n'était plus dans son appartement. En tout cas il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il craignait cependant de le voir revenir.

"Sale, sale, je suis sale."

C'est ce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de répéter, Yuki ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment pourquoi.

"Sale, nous sommes sales. Tu es sale."

Les mots de Shuichi résonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Il essaya de défaire la triple couche de rouleau adhésif, avec lequel Shuichi avait attaché ses poignets au pied du lit.

"Yuki ! Tu es sale. Je suis sale."

Il était encore par terre, dans cette position humiliante, à quatre pattes et dans l'impossibilité de se détacher.

"Je suis sale. C'est à cause de toi."

Il parvint cependant, avec ses dents, à déchirer la bande, puis il dégagea ses deux mains. Il s'agenouilla, puis s'assit en prenant le temps d'enfiler un pantalon, car il ne voulait pas rester nu.

"Tu es sale, trop sale. Nous sommes sales."

Il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait violer par son propre petit copain.

"C'est pour ton bien. C'est parce que tu es sale."

Il balaya la chambre du regard, puis son regard se posa sur la batte de base-ball qui gisait à terre. Il repensa aux coups violents qui accompagnaient le mot "sale".

"Tu es sale, trop sale."

Puis il repensa avec dégoût, lorsqu'il vit son propre sang sur l'objet en bois, à la façon dont il lui avait fait rentrer l'objet dans sa chair. Il sentait toujours cette immense douleur entre les jambes, et cela l'empêchait de s'asseoir complètement.

"Tu aimes ça, hein ? Je ne peux rien pour toi, tu es trop SALE !!!!"

Lorsque la torture s'était achevée, Shuichi était parti en courant. Il l'avait entendu ouvrir la fenêtre du balcon, et crier :

"Seigneur !!! Je suis prêt à te rejoindre !!! Accueille moi dans ton royaume !!!!"

fin

Commentaire :

Que ceux qui voulaient des réponses aux questions soulevées dans le précédent chapitre se rassurent, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Vous devrez simplement attendre la suite pour enfin tout comprendre, ou pas...

Il n'y avait pas de chanson ni rien dans ce chapitre, mais je compte en mettre une dans le prochain. En fait j'étais en train d'écrire ce chapitre, et je me suis rendu compte que la moitié de ce même chapitre représentait à peu près la même taille que le précédent que j'avais tapé, et qu'il y avait autant de chose plus loin à écrire, donc je me suis arrêté là. En gros j'ai coupé mon chapitre initial en deux.

Je me refuse à tous autres commentaires pour le moment.

On se reverra !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un épisode qui achève ce que j'appelle la "Saga Shuichi" sur un léger flash back. A partir de plus tard (c'est à dire dans le prochain épisode) nous allons entreprendre la "Saga Yuki" !! Taadaa !!

Yuki se relevait péniblement de sa nuit. Il faut dire que dormir par terre en étant attaché aux pieds du lit, ce n'était pas super reposant. Après s'être détaché et avoir enfilé un pantalon, il s'assit sur le lit. La douleur qu'il ressentait encore au niveau des fesses n'était finalement pas grand-chose, en comparaison de la souffrance mentale dans lequel Shuichi venait de le plonger en le violant. Il se leva péniblement, ne prenant pas le temps de mettre une chemise. Il traversa le couloir qui le menait au salon. Il y avait des plumes partout dans l'appartement, comme si on avait plumé un régiment de poulets. Dans le salon, il trouva la Playstation 2 que son ami venait d'acheter, et le boîtier du jeu "Devil May Cry 3" laissé ouvert à coté. Il regarda aux alentours, et tomba sur le grand manteau de Shuichi. Visiblement il l'avait quitté ici. Il le prit, le souleva à hauteur de ses yeux.

Deux petits objets métalliques en tombèrent. Ainsi qu'une petite feuille de papier.

Les objets métalliques, Yuki les reconnut tout de suite, étaient des pistolets automatiques, type "Uzi", d'après ce qu'il en connaissait par les films. Il prit la feuille de papier dans ses mains, sans réellement comprendre son geste, comme abasourdi par les évènements. Il y avait un texte sur ce papier, le texte d'une chanson étrange, écrite en anglais.

L'écriture était celle de Shuichi, elle n'avait pas de titre...

"My lil'hero

keep stay in alert

Please don't try to ask me why

People make jokes

Coz they don't understand me

They just don't see my real side

You know I become crazy

Too crazy oh so crazy !!!

I may will become very violent with you !

So you very should be gone

Before I lose all my mind

Because I really don't want to hurt you !

Sometime I feel like in the world I'm game over

Everyone needing no me

Sometime I feel I don't live like the other

But your love came back to me

Tonight I'm sick

I want to bring the window

Why I don't jump into (the) dark ?

Sometime I think

There nothing to live for

The devil makes me so cry

Sometime I think I'm fealty

I'm fealty oh so fealty !!!

When I'm with humans I'm just wasting their time...

But when I see you baby

That you keen on me Yuki !

I see your heart in love can stay me alive !!!

Sometime I feel like in the world I'm game over

Everyone needing no me.

Sometime I feel I don't live like the others

But your love came back to me"

Shuichi finit d'écrire sa chanson, il était complétement prostré par ce qu'il venait de vivre, dans cette étrange cathédrale. En vérité ce n'était sûrement qu'un rêve. Du moins l'espérait-il. En se réveillant il avait reconduit Yuki, qui dormait encore dans ses bras, jusqu'à sa chambre. Ensuite il était revenu pour poser ses affaires dans le salon. Il avait détaché sa ceinture, et enlevé les pistolets par terre. Par dessus il avait posé son manteau, mais il n'avait pas eût le temps de défaire la sangle qui retenait le revolver à son aisselle. Cet objet, il l'avait vu porté par tous les policiers dans les films, et le voir sur ce vendeur d'armes l'avait vraiment attiré.

Il l'avait pris. Le flingue qui y trônait fièrement était un Desert Eagle, un calibre assez gros, en tout cas plus gros qu'un berretta, d'après le vendeur. En plus il fallait un certificat de port d'arme pour l'acheter, ce que Shuichi n'avait pas. L'homme aux cheveux roses, que le vendeur avait d'abord pris pour un adepte du sadomasochisme, et à qui il avait présenté une large panoplie de menottes (simple, avec fourrures rose, avec chaîne et collier...), s'était avéré être un chanteur connu. Il lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de toutes les armes qu'il lui montrait sans poser de questions.

"Et ça, là-bas, dans la vitrine ? avait demandé Shuichi.

- Des Uzis, avait répondu le vendeur, ils tirent des balles en rafales. Au maximum 250 en quelques secondes. Mais il vous faudra des autorisations valables pour l'avoir."

Des autorisations valables, des certificats en bonne et dû forme, fallait-il donc se justifier pour tout dans ce pays de merde ? Cela énervait Shuichi au plus haut point. Il avait décidé cependant de ne pas montrer cette colère à son interlocuteur.

Pas encore...

Il avait demandé poliment au vendeur s'il pouvait acheter quelque chose sans certificat. Quelque chose pour se défendre dans la rue, avait-il dit, et l'autre avait acquiescé en disant qu'on pouvait faire de drôle de rencontre dans la rue, surtout la nuit. Il lui avait montré des couteaux à cran d'arrêts, mais cela n'allait pas, trop violent. Il lui avait alors montré des armes électriques, du simple petit stunt gun jusqu'à la grosse matraque. Shuichi avait fini par prendre le petit stunt gun, qu'il avait trouvé "mignon".

Ensuite tout avait rapidement dégénéré. Shuichi, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir faire marcher l'engin, avait demandé de l'aide au vendeur. Il était sorti de derrière son comptoir, Shuichi avait fixé le Desert Eagle qui pendait sous son épaule. Le vendeur lui avait montré le petit bouton rouge, la décharge, et Shuichi avait fait mine d'essayer à son tour.

Ensuite il avait pointé le stunt gun sur le vendeur qui, à la fois choqué par la décharge et surpris par la réaction de l'homme en rose, était tombé à terre. Shuichi s'était penché sur lui et lui avait pris son fameux Desert Eagle, celui-là même dont il se vantait tant. Le vendeur, en se relevant péniblement, lui avait demandé :

"Qu'est-ce vous me voulez ?"

Shuichi avait alors pris le Desert Eagle, la sangle pour l'attacher et les pistolets mitrailleurs (sans oublié le stunt gun). Après cela il était parti tranquillement, prenant soin de bien attacher le vendeur au radiateur qui trônait au fond du magasin. Il avait utilisé pour cela quelques paires de menottes et un baillon en cahoutchou relié à une chaine en métal.

Ce n'est qu'après que Shuichi était parti acheter une Playstation 2 au magasin de jeux vidéos. Bien-sûr il avait au préalable caché ses armes dans un buisson, puis, une fois ses emplettes faites, il les avait récupérées.

Pendant tout ce temps il avait gardé sur lui le jeu "Devil May Cry 3", celui qu'il avait reçu à l'hôpital, des mains de Dante lui-même.

A présent dans le salon de l'appartement de Yuki, Shuichi portait un regard attentif au texte qu'il venait d'écrire, son dernier rempart contre la folie qui le menaçait. Il venait de recoucher Yuki, qui s'était endormi sur son épaule en le regardant jouer.

Ce qui gênait le plus Shuichi, par-delà le fait qu'un personnage de jeu vidéo puisse lui rendre visite, c'était ce qu'il lui avait semblé vivre, l'espace d'un instant, dans cette étrange cathédrale. Un rêve de plus, s'était-il dit, et, mis à part le fait que tous les rêves qu'il avait fait jusque là n'en avait pas l'air d'être, celui-là n'avait était qu'un ce ces drôles de rêves de plus.

Seulement voilà : plus Shuichi se disait cela, et plus il était persuadé du contraire...

Dans ce rêve là, Dante n'était pas le héros arrogant et craquant du départ. Dans ce rêve là Dante n'était plus le maître de la situation. Dans ce rêve là Dante était vaincu. Dans ce rêve là il fallait expier ses péchés. Dante n'était plus la mort en rouge, il était devenu l'ennemi à abattre. Dans ce rêve là Yuki était aussi un ennemi à abattre. Dans ce rêve là l'homosexualité était le démon à abattre.

"Sale"

C'était le mot qui parcourait l'échine de Shuichi depuis son réveil, comme un frisson glacé d'effroi.

"Sale"

L'homosexualité était sale ? Peut-être, en tout cas c'est que les gens là-haut lui avaient fait comprendre. C'était ce que ces anges bizarres lui avait dit. Les anges... ils n'étaient pas vraiment beaux en fait. Surtout cet homme en costume noir, qui était triste. Dante se moquait d'eux, il avait raison. Mais Dante s'était heurté à cette dame. Elle, sans être belle, resplendissait de vie et de gaieté. Elle était sage, et intelligente. Elle était différente des autres. Elle n'avait l'air ni jeune ni vieille, éternelle. C'est à cause de cette sagesse que Shuichi en était maintenant à se poser des questions sur son identité sexuelle.

"Sale"

Etait-il aussi sale qu'il pensait ? Avait-il le droit d'être avec Yuki ? Avait-il le droit d'aimer Dante par la même occasion ?

Toutes ces considérations tournaient dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Si folle qu'il décida de prendre l'air, de sortir dans la rue.

Il prit sans y faire attention son manteau noir, qui s'assortait si bien avec la tenue de cuir qu'il portait. Il ne sentait même plus la sangle, et l'arme qui trônait dans la petite poche sous son épaule. Lorsque Yuki était avec lui, il n'avait pas osé quitter son manteau, de peur qu'il voit les armes qu'il dissimulait.

Lorsqu'il fut dans la rue, et qu'il sentit l'air frais contre son visage, et le bruit incessant des voitures, il se sentit comme guidé par quelqu'un. Il ressentit comme une présence invisible, douce, qui le prenait par la main tandis qu'il marchait. Il se laissa guider ainsi jusqu'à arriver en vue d'une petite église catholique. Il était certes rare d'en trouver au Japon, quoique, mais cela ne troubla pas Shuichi. A Tokyo on trouve de tout...

Il arriva près de la lourde porte de bois et, lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée, s'aperçut qu'elle était fermée. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il FALLAIT qu'il entre dans cette église. Comme si un ange étrange lui avait ordonné de pénétrer dans ce lieu sacré. Il devait le faire, et il allait entrer PAR TOUS LES MOYENS.

Il sortit le Desert Eagle de dessous son manteau et pointa le canon sur la serrure. Il ne s'inquiéta pas du bruit de la détonation, et du monde qu'il risquerait de rameuter, comme si l'ange étrange lui avait déjà dit qu'il se perdrait dans le vent. La balle bondit hors de l'arme avec fracas. La déflagration éclaira l'espace d'un instant le regard absent de Shuichi, puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur l'obscurité du temple de Dieu.

Shuichi rangea son arme, puis il foula le sol de l'église avec solennité. Il avança vers le choeur, il n'y avait pas de grand rayons de Soleil cette fois. Le bâtiment était sombre, et vide, il continua cependant sa progression.

Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, l'endroit était vraiment trop sombre, mais son ange gardien le guidait toujours. Il en était sûr...

Soudain, sur sa gauche une statue attira son regard. Elle représentait une femme, à la carrure plutôt imposante, vêtue d'une toge blanche. Sa longue chevelure tombait sur le creux de ses reins. Shuichi l'avait déjà vu.

"Tu t'enfonces dans le péché mon grand, prends ma main avant de perdre la raison !"

Oui, cette statue, elle représentait cette femme étrange. Elle était figée dans la pierre, on l'avait scultée à la manière de Marie. Elle était assise, tenant dans ses bras non pas un mais deux bébés. L'un d'eux têtait le sein de la femme, sur lequel il s'était couché à moitié, l'entourant de son petit bras gauche. De l'autre main le nourrisson tenait fermement un pistolet, réplique à petite échelle de celui dont se servait Dante.

D'ailleurs, ce bébé, C'ETAIT Dante...

De son arme il visait l'autre nourrisson, en lui lançant un regard jaloux. L'autre bébé n'était pas en reste. Il se tenait debout sur les genoux de la femme, sa main droite fermement posé sur sa poitrine. De la main gauche il tenait un sabre, comme le faisait l'ennemi de Dante dans le jeu vidéo. Il imposait à Dante un regard hautain et supérieur.

Shuichi se rendit compte d'un détail troublant, ce bébé au sabre, qui ressemblait du reste à Dante (mis à part la coupe de cheveux), arborait de sublimes petites ailes d'anges. Dante, quant à lui, laissait reposer ses ailes de démon sur le bras délicat de la femme, qui donnait aux deux bébés un regard bon et miséricordieux.

"Encore obsédé par cette vieille folle", fit une voix d'homme dans le dos de Shuichi.

Il se retourna, et vit Dante. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son ombre se détachait, noire, sur le décor de la ville éclairée. Il referma la porte avec fracas, un frisson parcourait le corps de Shuichi. Le bruit de ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol glacé du grand édifice.

"Est-elle réelle ? demanda Shuichi à Dante.

- Qui ? demanda ce dernier, la statue ou la femme qu'elle représente ?

- Les deux sont liées j'imagine...

- He he, ricana l'homme en rouge, oui, bien-sûr ! Mais, si tu peux toucher la statue..."

Shuichi posa sa main sur le visage de pierre, un visage rempli de compassion. En y regardant de plus près, le visage si doux de la vierge paraissait dégouté. Comme si, en voyant sa progéniture se battre dans ses bras, elle avait soudain été prise de honte. Shuichi, tout en caressant sa joue, murmura :

"Oui, si je peux la toucher, cela veux dire qu'elle est bien réelle.

- Hé, annonça doucement Dante à l'oreille de l'homme, moi aussi tu peux me toucher."

Il ceintura le bassin de Shuichi de ses bras musclés, puis lui mordilla l'oreille tout en douceur (la douceur n'étant pas le fort de Dante, le lobe de l'oreille mordue se mit aussitôt à saigner légèrement). Shuichi ne retint pas l'homme, il poussa simplement un petit cri de surprise, par pure convention. Il se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs, puis l'embrassa, tout en passant ses bras autour de lui. Il serra de toutes ses forces, étreignant Dante dans un éternel baiser.

Shuichi s'agenouilla soudainement aux pieds de son amant. De ses mains expertes il défit la ceinture de l'homme en rouge, puis il fit lentement descendre son pantalon. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, pour mettre sa tête au niveau du sexe de Dante. Il ouvrit la bouche goulûment et... ough, excusez-moi... Il ouvrit la bouche goulûment et... enfin...il... Ahhh non, j'vais gerber...

Ouahrr gar ouhar gre argh...

message d'alerte :

Voix off (super sexy) : En raison d'une irrésistible envie de vomir de l'auteur de cette fan fiction (Yan Wolpath), due en partie à son aversion totale et immodérée pour tous se qui touche de près ou de loin aux rapports sexuels entre hommes (dixit Yan : C'est dégueulasse les PD !), nous n'allons pas être en mesure de vous présenter la scène dite "de la fellation", et nous allons donc procédé à une ellipse temporelle, qui nous emmèneras juste après cette...

: Et ! Non ! Vous là, arrêtez ça !

Voix off : Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ?

Shizuka Kurai : Je suis Super Shizu !!!

Voix off : Ha, vraiment...

Shizuka Kurai : OUUUIIIII, et je suis...

Yan (du fond des toilettes, avec la voix fatiguée) : Super conne !!!

Shizuka Kurai : Oh toi tais-toi ! Sinon j'appelle mes hordes de démons pervers pour qu'ils viennent te sucer la...

Yan (voix étouffé par la cuvette des W.C.) : Ouahrr gar ouhar gre argh...

Shizuka Kurai : Je disais quoi moi ?

Voix off : Que vous étiez super Shizu !!!

Shizuka Kurai : Ouich !!! Je suis super Shizu ! Et je viens sauver cette fic de son baka d'auteur qui veut pas qu'on voit Shuichi faire des trucs avec Dante !!!

Voix off : Et vous comptez faire quoi ?

Shizuka Kurai : Bah c'est tout simple ! D'abord je vais tourner sur moi-même... Wouhou !!! Ensuite je vais sautiller joyeusement... Bongi bongi bongi bongi bongi bongi...

Voix off : Et je suppose que tout cela vous sert à vous immerger dans l'histoire.

Shizuka Kurai : Non, ça sert à rien du tout. Simplement à pourrir la fic de ce baka de Yan en la rendant plus idiote. Non, en fait, je suis là pour l'améliorer, cette fic, bien entendu !

Yan ( toujours depuis les toilettes): L'améliorer, mon cul ! Tu vas surtout me la mitrailler oui!

Shizuka Kurai: URUSAI, YAN ! On t'as pas demandé ton avis ! Bon, pour de vrai, je vais continuer la scène de cul !!!

Voix off : Oh ! Merveilleux !!!! -

Shizuka Kurai : Aaaah ! Vous aussi vous aimez le Yaoi ?

Voix off : Bien-sûr ! Qui n'aimerez pas ?

Yan (toujours du fond de ses toilettes) : Tout homme normalement constitué !!!

Voix off : Qui vous a dit que j'étais un mec d'abord ? Bon alors, Shizu ? Ca viens cette scène de cul ? Si Yan se remet avant que vous ayez commencé, plus personne ne pourra la lire !!!

Shizuka Kurai : Ca vient ! C'est bon ! J'ai l'habitude, depuis le temps que j'écris des fics tendancieuses (en fait carrément porno, YYYAAAAAHHH) sur Internet. Bon, reprenons depuis le commencement...

reprise de la fic :

"Oui, si je peux la toucher, cela veux dire qu'elle est bien réelle. (Ca devient ambiguë vu comme ça…)

- Hé, annonça doucement Dante à l'oreille de l'homme, moi aussi tu peux me toucher."

Il ceintura le bassin de Shuichi de ses bras musclés, puis lui mordilla l'oreille tout en douceur (la douceur n'étant pas le fort de Dante, le lobe de l'oreille mordue se mit aussitôt à saigner légèrement). Shuichi ne retint pas l'homme, il poussa simplement un petit cri de surprise, par pure convention. Il se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs, puis l'embrassa, tout en passant ses bras autour de lui. Il serra de toute ses forces, étreignant Dante dans un éternel baiser.

Shuichi s'agenouilla soudainement aux pieds de son amant. De ses mains expertes il défit la ceinture de l'homme en rouge, puis il fit lentement descendre son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, pour mettre sa tête au niveau du sexe de Dante. Il ouvrit la bouche goûlument, et prit le membre brûlant de l'albinos entre ses ses lèvres. Il commença alors à sucer avidemment, effectuant en même temps des mouvements de va-et-vient avec la tête.

Shuichi n'était pas vraiment tendre. Il arrachait de temps à autre des cris de douleur à l'homme en rouge, mais celui-ci semblait plutôt apprécier ce traitement un peu rude, exhortant le chanteur à sucer encore plus fort. Le musicien ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps. Ses mouvements de tête se firent encore plus brutaux, ne laissant à son amant aucune seconde de répit. Il se souvenait comment Yuki agissait parfois avec lui quand ils copulaient ensemble, et le chanteur reproduisait avec Dante ce que Yuki faisait avec lui. Finalement, sentant que l'homme aux cheveux blancs allait se libérer, l'artiste planta légèrement ses dents dans la verge de son compagnon, pas trop, mais juste assez pour faire jaillir le sperme et un filet de sang bouillonnant qui inondèrent complètement sa bouche.

Quand il sentit les dents du musicien entailler sa chair, Dante poussa un cri guttural, ivre de douleur et de plaisir. Il repoussa vivement Shuichi qu'il entendit déglutir bruyamment quand ce dernier avala le sperme ensanglanté. L'homme en rouge fixa un instant le garçon agenouillé devant lui. Le chanteur le regardait aussi, d'un regard presque carnassier qui excitait Dante au plus haut point. L'albinos obligea son camarade à se relever et le plaqua contre le socle de la statue. Dante embrassa fièvrement Shuichi, tout en glissant une main dans le pantalon de ce dernier, en direction des parties intimes du chanteur qu'il commença à caresser rudement.

Shuichi n'arrivait pas à résister à ces mains et ces lèvres brûlantes. Il leva la tête quand Dante se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, mordillant cruellement sa peau. Là, le chanteur jeta un regard sur la statue au-dessus de lui. La femme avait toujours cet air dégoûté, mais à présent, elle semblait aussi terriblement désolée. Et surtout, elle semblait regarder intensément le musicien, devenu la proie consentante de l'homme en rouge, et paraissait même avoir pitié de lui. Le musicien rougit, se sentant brusquement honteux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'offrait à un homme. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois avec Yuki, sans ressentir nulle gêne aucune. Alors pourquoi, à cet instant, sous le regard insistant de cette étrange statue, ressentait-il de la culpabilité ? Le désir qui montait en lui était si réel, si intense, si jouissif. Il était impossible que cela soit si mal que ça !

L'homme aux cheveux roses sentit les mains de Dante dégrafer son pantalon, et dégager son sexe de sa protection de tissu. L'albinos empoigna vigoureusement le membre du chanteur, et se mit à le masturber avec des gestes brusques. Shuichi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une jouissance perverse de cette douleur lancinante qui déchirait son bas-ventre. Ses gémissements s'élevaient un à un dans les hauteurs des voûtes sacrées qui surplombaient les deux pêcheurs.

Dante embrassa une dernière fois le musicien en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, avant de l'obliger à se retourner. Le guerrier au manteau rouge souleva le long manteau noir du chanteur, et baissa son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Puis il s'introduisait brutalement en Shuichi, le pénétrant de plus en plus profondément avec de violents coups de bassin. Contrairement à son habitude, l'artiste ne se mit à pleurnicher, comme il faisait avec Yuki quand ce dernier le traitait avec peu de délicatesse. Au contraire, le chanteur gémissait et criait de plus belle, incitant son nouvel amant à continuer ses coups de boutoir toujours plus violents.

Dante était sur le point de se libérer. Il s'apprêtait à jouir à l'intérieur de son amant, et se préparait à donner un dernier coup de bassin, quand soudain, le grand vitrail central du choeur de l'église vola en éclats et un ange apparut dans l'ouverture.

Emporté dans sa jouissance, Dante baissa brusquement la tête et se libéra en Shuichi avec un hoquet étouffé. Il mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits, tandis que les êtres ailés rentraient à présent par les vitraux latéraux.

Ils envahirent la cathédrale, tous armés de lances et de piques. La porte principale s'ouvrit lentement, et bientôt un cortège formé d'anges guerriers prit possession de la salle. Ils se rangèrent tous sur le coté, pour laisser un homme étrange, au long manteau bleu et aux cheveux blancs.

(Super Shizu : mission accomplie !!! Et Super Shizu s'envole vers d'autres cieux ! YAOUUUUUUH !)

"Et merde, lâcha Dante de dépit, rhabille-toi vieux."

Shuichi comprit tout de suite, et il renfila son pantalon. Comme Dante dégaina lentement son épée pour se diriger vers cet homme au manteau bleu, le chanteur sortit le Desert Eagle de son écrin.

S'apprêtant à tirer, à tuer s'il le fallait...

"Dante ! tonna l'homme étrange, Est-ce une façon d'accueillir son grand frère ?"

- Va te faire foutre, répondit Dante avec rage.

- Pour ce qui est de... "se faire foutre", comme tu dis, je pense que ton ami est plus au fait de ce genre de pratique."

Dante envoya ce regard haineux à son frère, le même homme que Shuichi avait vu dans le jeu vidéo, le même homme qui, sur la statue brandissait une épée au-dessus de Dante.

"Tu me déçois beaucoup, dit ce même homme à Dante, je croyais que tu avais un minimum d'amour propre.

- Vergil, répondit Dante d'une voix entremêlée de haine et de honte, retourne te coucher. Ce qu'il se passe ici n'est pas pour les enfants de ton âge."

Le dénommé Vergil rajusta d'un air imbu le col de son manteau bleu, puis, mettant sa main en évidence, il claqua des doigts.

A ce signal, tous les anges de la Cathédrale se tinrent près. Un démon apparut par un étrange vortex. Il tenait dans sa main un katana.

"Votre arme, fit-il en se courbant devant son maître, en rajoutant : Maître Vergil, seigneur des deux empires d'outre-tombe."

Dante se mit à rire fébrilement. Sentant le danger se profiler à l'horizon :

"Seigneur des deux empires d'outre-tombe, hein ? Répéta-t-il, il vaudrait mieux dire seigneur de la traîtrise et de l'égoïsme, oui. Cela t'irait mieux, mon chou.

- Tout ça à cause d'un misérable pacte de pacotille, reprit Vergil en soupirant."

Il dégaina soudainement son katana, et fit signe aux anges d'attaquer.

"Va t'en Shuichi, fit Dante en se retournant."

Shuichi demeura figé sur place, ne sachant que faire, brandissant son revolver avec crainte. Les anges fondirent sur Dante, et le recouvrir. On entendit pendant un moment que le bruit des coups d'épées lancés, et celui du sang qui coule. Le guerrier en rouge réussit cependant à se dépêtrer de ses assaillants, leur coupant à chacun au moins un membre. Vergil commençait à s'élancer lorsque Dante se retourna une dernière fois vers Shuichi, en criant :

"Putain mais fous-moi le camp !"

Mais l'homme au Desert Eagle n'écouta pas. Il resta sur place, puis tira trois coups en direction de Vergil. Ce dernier parut ne même pas les voir, et engagea un violent combat contre son frère.

Soudain, sur l'autel derrière Shuichi, apparut un ange qui brandissait une hache au ciel. Shuichi visa les jambes du guerrier, et, avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps d'abattre son arme, il y logea deux autres balles, qui le firent tomber à la renverse. Une fois qu'il fut à terre, Shuichi lui fit exploser la tête d'une balle bien placée.

Il contourna ensuite l'autel, et slaloma entre les corps pour s'enfuir vers l'arrière du bâtiment, tandis que Dante se retrouvait submergé par le nombre de ses opposants. En levant la tête, Shuichi vit une hideuse silhouette à travers le vitrail cassé.

Une sorte de démon imposant, doté de cornes et d'une musculature à faire peur. Il fit passer son corps par l'ouverture, puis se laissa tomber au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Le bruit fut tel que tous les combattants figèrent leurs mouvements.

L'énorme forme vaguement humanoïde s'avança vers Vergil et Dante, et prit soudainement la parole, de sa voix caverneuse :

"N'avez-vous pas honte de vous battre ainsi ?"

Dante, à la vue de ce démon, fut si retourné qu'il en lâcha son arme. Son visage montrait la stupéfaction la plus totale.

"Père ? fit-il, choqué, mais, tu devais être mort !!!

- Et bien je ne le suis pas ! trancha le démon, mais je me demande si c'est une si bonne chose que ça lorsque je vois ce que fais avec ce..."

Il s'arrêta de parler pour regarder Shuichi, mais ce dernier ne fut pas impressionné. Il eut un regard pour la statue de cette femme, puis pointa le canon de son Desert Eagle sur le démon, en lui disant :

"Tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être !"

Il pressa sur la détente et, lorsque le coup partit, l'œil du monstre éclata dans une gerbe de sang. Le démon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tandis que Dante regardait son ami avec interrogation.

Et puis l'aspect de la bête ensanglantée changea, progressivement, pour devenir celui d'une femme entre deux âges, que son immense chevelure dissimulait.

"Gaïa, continua Shuichi, Qui êtes-vous au juste ? Et Dans quel but martyrisez-vous Dante ?"

Gaïa se redressa, puis se recoiffa un peu plus convenablement. Elle adressa un regard désolé à Dante, puis s'approcha de Shuichi en souriant. Elle avait posé sa main sur son œil ensanglanté.

"Tu deviens trop sérieux toi ! dit-elle à Shuichi, je préférais quand tu sautais et que tu gigotais dans tous les sens en poussant des petits cris kawaï !!! -

- Allez vous faire foutre ! répondit Shuichi avec ferveur, je vous ai posé une question !"

Gaïa enleva sa main, un nouvel œil apparaissait là où la balle avait frappé, elle baissa les yeux de dépit, puis répondit :

"Arrête, mon ange, la vulgarité te sied aussi mal qu'à moi la sévérité."

L'homme aux cheveux roses regarda longuement l'étrange déesse, le temps de digérer les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Comment avait-elle oser le traiter d'ange ?

"Shuichi, fit-elle d'un ton suppliant, tu n'es pas plus que moi ce que tu prétends être.

- J'ai du mal à vous suivre, répondit le chanteur d'une voix douce.

- Tu n'es pas le serviteur du démon qui se croit plus fort qu'il n'est démon car il est démon et donc plus fort que celui qui se croit démon mais qui n'est qu'humain et dont pourtant tu es le serviteur."

Shuichi regarda la femme avec attention, essayant de retourner cette phrase dans tous les sens, sans en comprendre un traître mot. Gaïa jubilait, à présent elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Dante et Vergil se regardèrent subitement, oubliant l'espace d'un instant leur rivalité. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard fatigué, pensant tous les deux en même temps :"C'est pas vrai, elle va pas commencer à faire son numéro !". Gaïa riait aux éclats à présent :

"Et là j'te l'ai pas fais ravaler ta chique ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Shuichi

- Ho, fit Gaïa, fais pas ton innocent. Je sais que t'as rien compris de ce que j'ai dis.

- Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, trancha Dante, en voyant que son compagnon était déstabilisé.

- Comme d'habitude grand-mère, renchérit Vergil, par pure solidarité fraternelle, vos phrases n'ont jamais rien voulut dire..."

La déesse eut un regard pour ses deux petits-enfants, puis elle rajouta :

"Vous, vous m'avez compris, j'en suis sûre..."

Les deux frères se turent, pour ne pas trahir la vérité des propos de leur ancêtre. Ce fut le cri de Shuichi qui brisa le silence de la pièce.

En effet Shuichi venait de se faire enlever par un démon étrange, sans forme définie. La forme sombre semblait être composée de milliers de petites boules de fumée noires, elle emmenait Shuichi vers le vitrail cassé, celui-là même que Gaïa avait choisi faire son apparition. Shuichi ne put rien tenter pour s'échapper, et en quelques instant Dante avait déjà perdu son amant de vue.

"Pauvre petit ange, fit Gaïa en regardant le vitrail brisé. C'est odieux ce que tu oses lui faire subir, Dante."

Dante rangea son arme, en silence, puis sauta par l'ouverture pour sauver Shuichi. Il ne fit pas attention aux remarques, il ne les entendait pas. Malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait dire, personne ne le comprenait.

Mis à part Shuichi...

Que faut-il à une vie simple et bien rangée pour qu'elle bascule dans la folie et le doute ? Rien, pas plus qu'un accident, qu'un petit séjour à l'hôpital. Même un sourire de la part d'un homme qui ne sourit jamais sincèrement peut vous entraîner.

Shuichi se réveilla dans le salon, se demandant encore une fois si tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un rêve de plus. Il sut rapidement que non. Ce ne fut pas grâce aux huit balles manquantes dans le chargeur du Desert Eagle qu'il le sut, ni même par le fait que Yuki était dans son lit. Il y avait dans son corps quelque chose qui prouvait de façon indéniable que tout était vrai. Il n'y avait pas qu'une, en fait, mais deux, qui se déployaient lentement sous la douleur de l'engourdissement. Des ailes blanches, immaculées, Gaïa disait vrai lorsqu'elle le comparait à un ange : Shuichi venait de DEVENIR un ange.

"Sale !"

C'est le mot qu'il avait entendu quand l'énorme masse de ténèbres l'avait englouti, puis transporté jusque dans son appartement. Cette chose lui avait répété, au cas où il avait oublié. Shuichi était sale.

"Sale !"

Il était devenu sale au moment où il avait rencontré Yuki. Il fallait trouver un moyen de se purifier. Il alla dans la chambre de son compagnon, ce dernier dormait paisiblement.

Plus pour longtemps...

fin

commentaires :

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient d'où vient le personnage déjanté de Gaïa, ça vient directement de la mythologie grecque. Cette vision de la déesse est ma vision personnelle.

Sinon je voulais remercier (mais vraiment de loin) Shizuka Kurai, pour sa contribution à ma fic. Vous aurez sûrement noté qu'elle est très célèbre (et je me demande toujours pourquoi) sur le site. Vous pouvez lire ses fics sur Gravitation si vous tenez vraiment à gerber partout... pardon, je veux dire si vous voulez passer un bon... ough!!... Non désolé onee-san j'arriverais pas à dire des trucs bien sur tes fics, je sens que ça remonte...

Quand soudain… Ta tada tata ta ta ta taaa, ta tata tata tata ta ta, tata taaa ta, tata taaa ta, ta ta tata ta, tata ta taaaa ( surtout y faut chanter ça sur l'air de Superman)

Super Shizu : Et voilà Super Shizu qui revieeeeeeeeeeeent ! COUCOU TOUT L'MONDE ! C'est moi. Bon, maintenant y faut que je trucide mon baka de oni-chan débile et stupide avant de faire mon commentaire. (ARRRRGHLLL !…) Voilà, c'est fait. Aaaah, purée, j'en reviens pas d'être aussi douée moi. Quand je relis MA scène (vous avez pas besoin que je vous dise laquelle… hé hé hé…), je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire : « WAOUH ! C'est une super bonne scène. C'est vraiment moi qui l'aie écrite ? Difficile à croire. » Mais bon, Yan arrête pas de critiquer ce que j'écris, y m'éneeeeeeeerve ! Alors, maintenant c'est moi qui vais le casser. C'est quoi cette réplique débile de Gaïa d'abord ? J'ai rien compris moi : le serviteur du démon, c'est Shuichi, j'avais compris, mais après, c'est quoi ? Le démon est démon, mais il se croit plus fort que ce qu'il est réellement, et il est plus fort que « celui qui se croit démon mais qui n'est qu'humain » donc Shuichi, c'est ça ?

Yan : Heu… Pas tout à fait…

Shizu : Ben alors j'ai juste jusqu'où d'abord ?

Yan : Jusqu'à « réellement ».

Shizu : C'est qui alors, « celui qui se croit démon mais qui n'est qu'humain et dont pourtant tu es le serviteur » si c'est pas Shuichi ? Ni Dante ?

Yan : Aaah ça… C'est encore un secret… Vous avez qu'à le deviner tout seul…

Shizu : Mais euuuuuh ! Oni-chan ! Dis-moi, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît !

Yan : …

Shizu : YAAAAAAAN ! DIS-MOI, S'TE PLAIT ! YAAAAAN ! ATTENDS-MOI ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki regardait inlassablement ce que Shuichi avait inscrit sur cette feuille de papier. Cette étrange chanson dont il ne comprenait le sens, pas totalement. Il était parti à présent, il s'était défenêstré. Yuki ne l'avait pas vu sauter dans le vide et, quand il avait enfin réussi à se détacher, il s'était rué sur cette fenêtre. Il avait tout de suite songer au suicide de son ami, la vitre brisée confirmait quelque peu sa thèse. Seulement, lorsqu'il avait regardé au dehors, il n'y avait plus rien.

D'accord, il se pouvait que l'on ait pu découvrir, puis emmener son corps, mais ce cas il y aurait eut plus de tapage en bas, et la police serait venu voir se qu'il passait ici.

La chose la plus étrange, c'était toutes ces plumes blanches, éparpillées dans l'appartement. Yuki avait tout de suite pensé à cette hypothèse, somme toute folle, que Shuichi était devenu un ange, puis, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé un peu mieux, il s'était remis les yeux en face des trous. C'était un fait : les anges n'existaient pas.

Et pourtant...

Comment ce faisait-il que Shuichi ...? Comment avait-il pu ?

"TOC...TOC...TOC... Y'a quelqu'un ? "

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte, peut-être la police. La voix était féminine.

"Yo l'P.D. tu t'bouges le cul ?"

Cette voix là, en revanche... C'était pas une femme. Yuki supposa aussi que, par son language si peu chatié, l'homme n'était sûrement pas de la police. Il se pressa de s'habiller convenablement, puis ouvrit la porte. Une jeune femme se présenta, elle prétendait connaître Shuichi. Yuki l'invita à rentrer, lorsque un homme étrange derrière elle fit son apparition. A la vue de cet homme, Yuki ne put retenir une expression de totale stupéfaction.

Il faut dire que la surprise était de taille : ce type ressemblait trait pour trait à Dante, le héros du jeu "Devil May Cry". Il entra dans l'appartement en trombe, bousculant Yuki au passage. Une femme entra alors, et s'excusa à la place de l'homme.

"Il n'est pas très diplômate, fit-elle d'un sourire gêné, surtout lorsqu'il est pressé."

Et pressé, il devait l'être, car il fouillait tout l'appartement comme s'il était chez lui, mettant l'endroit sens dessus-dessous . Yuki s'interposa tout de même, sous le coup de la colère, et demanda à l'homme :

"Vous cherchez quoi au juste ? Et qui vous êtes d'abord ?"

L'homme au manteau rouge regarda Yuki avec un regard où se mélaient la colère et l'amusement, mais il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de détourner les yeux, puis il poursuivit sa petite affaire. La femme étrange vint en aide à Yuki, et tenta de dissuader l'homme de tout retourner.

"M'emmerde pas Aya ! répondit l'intéressé, Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas m'emmerder quand je suis en colère."

Aya ? Yuki avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. En vérité il se souvenait d'un jeu, qui s'appelait "Parasite Eve", et dans lequel on contrôlait une femme du nom de... Non ! Aya Bréa ! Cette femme était Aya Bréa ! Yuki la défigura longuement, et reconnut bien la chevelure blonde, et cet air déterminé qui caractérisait si bien l'héroine du jeu. Cette femme ETAIT Aya Bréa ! Quant à l'homme, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était Dante. Yuki commença à penser qu'il perdait la raison.

Dante allait bientôt entrer dans le salon, il allait trouver les deux pistolets mitrailleurs que Shuichi avait acheter... ou voler ? En tout cas il ne fallait que Dante tombe sur ces armes. Qui sait ce dont ce psychopathe était capable ?

Yuki partit donc dans le salon, il demanda à Dante de se reculer, et le poussa à l'extérieur de la pièce. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut l'énorme épée qui trônait dans le dos du guerrier, il eût un mouvement de recul.

"Tu ferais mieux de pas m'emmmerder non plus, l'P.D. !" fit Dante, en colère, je sais que Shuichi a planqué ses flingues ici!"

Yuki fût abasourdi par cette remarque. Il connaissait Shuichi ?

"Me regarde pas comme ça l'P.D., continua Dante, on dirait que tu viens de voir la bite à Dudul."

La "bite à Dudul" ? Dante commençait à rigoler de sa remarque, tandis que Yuki se demandait d'où cette expression sortait.

"Bon, reprit sérieusement Dante, trêve de conneries ! Où tu les as planqués ?"

Yuki se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire mine de ne pas comprendre, car l'étrange guerrier avait l'air très instable, au point de vue psychologique. Il se pencha sur les affaires de son amant, et n'eût aucun mal à trouver les deux armes. Il demanda pourquoi il les cherchait.

"C'est pas tes oignons, donne-les !" fut sa seule réponse.

Yuki se tenait accroupi, de dos à Dante. Il avait dans chaque mains un pistolet, et, s'apprettant à tirer, il se releva. En se redressant il se retourna vers Dante, et pointa ses flingues sur lui. Malheureusement il n'eût pas le temps de tirer, que déjà son adversaire lui logeait une balle dans la main droite, provoquant une douleur atroce lorsque le sang se répandit sur le tapis du salon. Yuki lâcha ses armes de douleur, mais Dante n'y fit pas attention, de toute façon le coup était déjà parti. Une autre balle vint se ficher dans le genou de Yuki en une gerbe de sang, ce qui fit se tordre de douleur le pauvre homme. Il se recroquevilla sur son articulation, et de ce fait il ne vit pas la troisième balle se diriger sur lui. Elle le percuta au niveau de l'épaule gauche, ce qui le fit tomber par terre, allongé dans la flaque naissante de son propre sang.

"Dante ! Arrête ! s'insurgea Aya, il ne mérite pas ça !"

L'homme garda ses armes encore fumantes pointées sur Yuki, il sourit et ferma les yeux de bonheur.

"Oups !" fit-il ironiquement.

Aya s'avança pour soigner Yuki, elle l'examina, et s'aperçût de la gravité des blessures. Les points vitaux n'étaient pas touchés, heureusement, mais Yuki avait encore une balle bloquée dans l'articulation du genou, son épaule était touchée profondément, et la première balle lui avait fait perdre au moins un doigt de sa main droite, si ce n'était pas deux, vu l'état de la blessure.

"On aura aussi besoin de lui, répliqua Aya, mort il ne sera plus n'aucune utilité !

- Lui ou un autre..." lâcha Dante de dépit.

Et sur ces mots il sortit de l'appartement. Aya prit les pistolets mitrailleurs, et les tendit à Yuki (après avoir enlevé au préalable les chargeurs qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur). Elle prit Yuki dans ses bras, et, à la surprise de l'écrivain, réussit à le soulever sans trop de problèmes.

Aya porta l'homme blessé, qui ne se défendit pas, et l'emmena dehors, dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Yuki, en se faisant porter, posa sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, il sentait sa température corporelle augmenter anormalement.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et Aya le déposa à terre. Yuki, tout en regardant la femme appuyer sur les étages (elle tapotait une série de chiffres impressionante), lui demanda où est-ce qu'ils allaient.

"Vous le verrez bien", répondit Aya Bréa.

Le descente s'éternisa, Yuki sentait le sang s'écouler de son corps, mais il n'avait pas froid. En temps normal, lorsque l'on perd autant de sang, on ressent cette froideur caractéristique, qui prouve que la vie vous abandonne, mais Yuki ne ressentait pas ça. Au contraire, certaines parties de son corps bouillonnaient en lui, surtout ses blessures. Il était en train de cuire sur place.

L'ascenseur poursuivait sa course absurde, il était clair que, à présent, il avait dépassé les limites de l'immeuble. Il s'enfonçait encore plus loin dans la Terre, il s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de l'enfer...

"Ding !" annonça l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver à destination.

Il s'ouvrit lentement, découvrant une lumière intense et blanche : celle d'un hôpital. Mais pas n'importe quel hôpital, celui dans lequel Shuichi avait séjourné !

"Attends-moi là, fit Aya, je reviens."

Elle partit dans le couloir et y disparut, mais Yuki ne resta pas seul. En effet deux infirmières se dirigeaient vers lui, il les vit avant que l'ascenseur ne ferme ses portes. Il devait se lever, demander de l'aide. Il devait ouvrir cette porte ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à se relever sans faire remonter de sa blessure une douleur plus qu'insupportable.

Finalement la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Yuki eût d'un coup peur de découvrir cette femme qui semblait être Aya Bréa, ou pire... L'autre fou qui ressemblait à Dante. En y réfléchissant tous les deux paraissait fous, peut-être qu'en fait c'était LUI qui était devenu fou.

Ce fut un homme qui entra dans l'ascenseur, un médecin en plus, pour une fois Yuki avait de la chance. L'homme en blouse blanche pénétra dans l'habitacle, pencha la tête vers Yuki, à terre, puis se retourna vers les boutons. Il pressa nonchalament celui indiqua le second étage, comme s'il n'avait pas vu Yuki. En fait, il ne l'avait sûrement pas vu : personne n'aurait ce genre de réactions devant un homme baignant dans son sang.

Yuki vit soudain le docteur s'enfoncer dans le sol, puis il vit le haut de l'ascenseur s'enfoncer à son tour dans le sol. En fait ce fut comme s'ils y avaient deux ascenseurs : un qui descendait, dans lequel se trouvait le docteur, et l'autre qui restait immobile, dans lequel Yuki restait, étendu dans son sang, attendant le retour d'un couple de fous ressemblant étrangement à des personnages de jeux vidéos.

Aya finit par revenir, elle avait enfilé une blouse d'infirmière, et poussait une chaise roulante, vide.

"Désolé, c'est tout ce que j'ai pû trouvé", fit-elle en se courbant pour arranger le siège.

Au passage elle se pencha, dos à Yuki, et l'écrivain ne pût s'empêcher de regarder sous la jupe de l'infirmière (bah quoi ? Y'a des fantasmes masculins qui s'expliquent pas !). Elle se retourna vers Yuki, et le souleva délicatement, en tentant de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Elle l'installa dans le fauteuil, et commença à le faire rouler dans les couloirs.

Elle lui demanda s'il n'avait pas croisé quelqu'un dans l'ascenseur. Elle regarda le visage de l'écrivain, plongé entre douleur et consternation, et, sans attendre de réponses, elle dit :

"Personne n'a emprunté cet ascenseur au moins ? Parce que si c'est le cas, laissez-moi vous dire que l'engin où vous vous teniez était invisible aux yeux des autres gens.

- Il l'a utilisé, murmura Yuki entre deux râles d'agonies.

- Quoi ? L'ascenseur ? répondit Aya. Oui, enfin non ! S'il l'a utilisé, il a utilisé celui qui était dans sa dimension, pas le notre.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans la même dimension qu'eux ? demanda Yuki.

- Maintenant si, reprit Aya, c'est l'ascenseur qui traine entre deux dimensions. Cela nous permet de voyager plus vite."

Il était dans le monde "normal", donc, à présent tout le monde pouvait le voir. Yuki espéra croiser la route de quelqu'un (n'importe qui, par pitié) dans ces couloirs blancs et désespérément vides. Malheureusement il n'y eût personne pour lui venir en aide. Aya le fit finalement pénétrer dans une chambre, vide, bien entendu !

"J'ai pas eû le temps de trouver une salle d'opération, fit Aya, désolé !

- Vous voulez dire que vous allez m'opérez ici ! réagit Yuki.

- Désolé, répéta Aya."

Elle prit Yuki, et le coucha sur le lit. Yuki lui demanda si elle se donnerait tout de même la peine de l'endormir. Elle répondit qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin. Elle mit Yuki torse nu, puis lui enleva son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux.

Il y avait trois endroits à soigner : l'épaule, où la balle s'était enfoncé profondément, la main, à laquelle il manquait un doigt, ce qui n'était cependant pas si grave, et le genou, dont l'articulation se retrouvé bloqué par une balle mal (ou plutôt trop bien) placée. Aya regardait Yuki avec compassion, elle posa la paume de sa main sur le front de l'homme, en lui relevant les cheveux. A ce moment Yuki sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Mais pas une douce chaleur, celle que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est avec quelqu'un que l'on aime, non ! Yuki sentit vraiment comme si tout son corps se mettait à brûler. Il regarda Aya, apeuré par la douleur invisible qui l'envahissait.

"C'est normal que ça brûle un petit peu au début, le rassura Aya, elles sont en train de se réveiller.

- Qu... Qui ? demanda Yuki.

- Vos cellules.

- Comment ça, mes cellules ?

- Enfin, reprit Aya, pas tout à fait vos cellules, mais ce qu'il y a dedans. Ce sont des organites cytoplasmiques, présentes dans toutes les cellules, et appelées "mitochondries".

- Qu'est-ce que..." fit Yuki, abasourdi.

Le corps de Yuki baissa en température, il ne ressentait plus la chaleur que dans les parties touchées, qui ne saignaient presque plus. Aya continua son cours de biologie :

"Les mitochondries sont les ancêtres de vieilles cellules parasites qui vivaient en des temps reculés de la préhistoire. Elles se sont adaptées pour survivrent dans le corps humain, ainsi que celui de nombreux animaux. Elles sont présentes dans toutes nos cellules, où elles synthétisent l'adénosine tryphosphate, utilisée comme source d'énergie...

- Attendez ! l'interrompit Yuki, je sais tout ça !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Aya.

- C'est exactement ce fait scientifique qui est reprit dans le jeu "Parasite Eve", dont vous êtes l'héroine principale. Les mitochondries se sont réveillées, et elles ne veulent plus que s'échapper.

- Oui, répondit-elle, en effet. Mais je les ai calmées à présent. Il est vrai que je ne les contrôlaient pas avant, mais maintenant c'est le cas.

- C'est ça qui est en train de me soigner ?

- Oui, j'ai réveillé vos mitochodondries, elles vont former autour de vos plaies des amas de cellules, qui vont extraire les balles, et soigner les plaies.

- Attendez, comment ce peut-il que vous existiez ?" demanda enfin Yuki.

Yuki s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde tout et n'importe quoi à présent. De toute façon, il la croirait jusqu'au bout. Il s'attendait en fait à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'il venait d'être projeté dans un monde parallèle, celui des jeux vidéos. L'espace d'un instant il s'imagina être le héros d'un jeu vidéo. Cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas d'ailleurs. S'il pouvait être le héros d'un jeu avec Shuichi, un jeu qui expliquerait la vie complexe des homosexuels, mais ce que lui dit Aya le fit redescendre de son nuage :

- En vérité j'appartiens à la race des démons, tout comme Dante.

- Démons ? Vous vivez en enfer ?

- Vous n'y croyez pas ? fit Aya.

- C'est un peu dur à croire, reprit Yuki, et quel rapport avec les jeux vidéos ?

- Les artistes, comme d'ailleurs tous les philosophes, ou les écrivains (elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en mentionnant le métier d'écrivain), sont interdit de séjour au paradis.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Yuki.

- Ho ! C'est vraiment V.I.P. le paradis, elle prit un air sombre, surtout en ce moment... Enfin bref ! De toute façon, écrivain ou pas, vous auriez pas été admis là-haut.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, reprit Aya, de par votre homosexualité."

Les homosexuels n'étaient pas admis au paradis ? Tant mieux ! Car Yuki avait eût peur, en entendant qu'il irait en enfer, d'être séparé de Shuichi en mourant. Il était presque persuadé que, avec sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur, Shuichi monterait sans problèmes au paradis. Enfin... à présent, Shuichi n'était plus vraiment normal.

"Pour en revenir à mon histoire, intervint Aya, les artistes sont donc envoyé aux enfers. Quand ils y sont, ils peuvent recréer les personnages qu'ils ont inventés durant leur vies. C'est comme ça que je suis née.

- Mais le jeu est récent, s'interrogea yuki, et je doute que les créateurs de Squaresoft soient morts !

- En vérité, répondit la jeune femme, le scénario de "Parasite Eve 1" est tiré d'un livre, écrit par une japonaise...

- Qui elle est morte, conclut Yuki. D'accord pour vous, mais pour Dante alors ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas Dante Alighieri ? Le père de la poésie italienne ?"

Yuki écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Dante Alighieri n'était pas sensé être un psychopathe pourtant... Comment ce Dante là pouvait être...

"Enfin, continua Aya, c'est un peu spécial pour lui. Dante Alighieri a écrit la "divine comédie", dans laquelle il s'inclut. On le retrouve dans une descente aux enfers interminables, et il accompagné du célèbre poète grec Virgile.

- Je suis d'accord, reprit Yuki, et il est clair que celui qui a fait le jeu "Devil May Cry" s'est inspiré de ça.

- Oui, répondit-elle, évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas celui que tu crois qui as inventé ce personnage.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, en fait. Dante et un autre homme que tu ne connais pas encore, et qui s'appelle Vergil (ou Virgile), sont tous les deux les fils de Lucifer.

- Lucifer... répéta Yuki, étonné.

- Oui, et étant le roi des enfers, il avait tous les pouvoirs. C'est lui qui, renvoyé du paradis par son père, créa les enfers.

- Qui était son père ?

- Il n'a pas de nom, tu le connais forcément.

- Dieu ? LE Dieu, créateur du ciel et de la Terre ?" demanda Yuki.

Aya resta interdite, approuva d'un signe de tête, et poursuivit son cours d'ésotérisme :

"Ce fut donc Lucifer qui créa les enfers, pour y accueillir tous ses frères anges déchus. Une fois qu'il eût Dante et Vergil, avec une humaine du nom de Lilith, il s'occupa de placer ses fils parmi les humains. Il mit d'abord Vergil chez les Grecs, qui devint le poète légendaire Virgile.

- Ensuite il mit Dante chez les italiens, mais bien plus tard.

- Oui...

- Et quel est le rapport avec moi et Shuichi ?

- C'est une sombre histoire, dit Aya, ayant un rapport avec Jésus, le fils caché de Dieu.

- Pourquoi "fils caché" ?

- Dieu n'a pas créé le monde tout seul. Il fut aidé par sa compagne, Gaïa. En fait Gaïa et lui on eût Lucifer, mais, ce dernier voulant prendre la place de son père, Dieu l'a chassé du paradis. C'est ainsi que commença la guerre entre Gaïa et Dieu, car la déesse ne voulait pas rejeter son fils. Elle décida alors de créer un culte à sa personne, parmi les humains. Elle commença par les Phéniciens, mais Dieu créa les Grecques pour les envahir. Mais les Grecques prirent la religion des Phéniciens, alors Dieu, de rage, créa les Romains pour les assujettir.

- Mais les Romains prirent la religion des grecques, fit Yuki, et donc Gaïa gagna encore une fois.

- Oui, répondit Aya, mais Dieu ne se laissa pas faire. Il créa un peuple tout chétif, pour qu'il se fasse envahir par les romains de Gaïa. Il inventa un culte à sa personne, et s'accoupla avec une humaine pour renforcer la croyance.

- Comment ça ?

- En faisant un enfant à Marie (Jésus), il créa les légendes du nouveau testament, et tous les chrétiens se réunirent autour du fils de Dieu.

- Finalement Jésus est mort en martyr, fit Yuki, et les romains adoptèrent au final la religion chrétienne.

- Oui, dit Aya, mais Jésus était une bombe à retardement. Quand il découvrit que son père l'avait utilisé, il n'eût de cesse de vouloir le tuer.

- Il y parvint ? demanda Yuki.

- Non, son père le châtia avant. Arrivé au enfer, il prit connaissance de son demi-frère, Lucifer. Il parvint finalement à le tuer...

- Jésus a tué Lucifer ? Mais pourquoi ?

- La rage l'aveuglait, il est devenu le roi des enfers. Ensuite il est monté au paradis, et a tué Dieu.

- Attendez, se demanda Yuki, les dieux peuvent mourir ?

- Oui, bien-sûr, si on les enferme dans une autre dimension. Comme je disais Jésus était devenu le seigneur des deux royaumes d'outre-tombe, c'est alors que Dante et Vergil se liguèrent pour venger leur père.

- Il y parvinrent ?

- Oui, répondit Aya, mais il se disputèrent ensuite le trône. Ils avaient conclut un pacte : Dante devait prendre les enfers, et Vergil le paradis. Seulement Vergil rompit ce pacte, en prenant les royaumes sous son joug."

Ils restèrent silencieux, dans la chambre d'hôpital. Yuki prit le temps de bien comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que lui et Shuichi venaient faire là. Il se rendit soudain compte que ses blessures avaient disparu, ses doigts avaient même repoussés ! Il s'était dit que l'histoire personnelle d'Aya Bréa, telle qu'on la voyait dans le jeu, ne pouvait pas avoir été vrai, mais son pouvoir en revanche était bien véridique. Il se dit que tous les jeux, les livres, ou les histoires que l'on racontait devaient avoir une réalité quelque part, dans un autre monde. Il finit par demander à Aya :

"Qu'est-ce nous faisons dans cette histoire, Shuichi et moi ?"

Aya commençait à ouvrir la bouche, lorsque Dante surgit tout à coup dans la chambre.

"BON !!! s'énerva-t-il, vous foutez quoi au juste ? J'ai pas que ça à faire !"

Aya se tourna vers Dante, et lui dit que tout était prêt pour le départ. Elle lui demanda d'attendre dans l'ascenseur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Yuki, et lui demanda de se lever, qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

"Pourquoi ? fit-il (lorsque Dante fût parti).

- Parce que... Parce que, c'est tout ! finit par dire Aya. Dante me tuerait s'il apprenait que je t'ai dit à quoi tu vas nous servir.

- Et j'ai le choix ?

- Tu peux encore te faire tuer de mille façons par Dante si tu préfères. De toute manière, tu auras une raison excellente pour venir.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, reprit Aya, nous allons sauver Shuichi !

- Hein ?

- Disons qu'il a été légèrement... enlevé ! Par Vergil...

- C'est aberrant ! s'exclama Yuki, mais pourquoi lui ?"

Aya finit par lui expliquer les relations amoureuses qu'entretenaient Dante et Shuichi. Yuki en fut abasourdi, mais il se trouva une explication : il pensa que Shuichi, de par son caractère doux, avait dû se faire manipuler par Dante, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait réellement aimé ce fou. Il se dit qu'il devait agir.

C'est pourquoi il se leva, et partit voler à son secours...


End file.
